Huniepop Lesbian Sexfight Tournament
by YuriLesboLover
Summary: The Huniepop girls compete to see who can give the best lesbian pleasure and the winner gets to fuck Venus.
1. Intro

This is my first story, so don't be too harsh. All the girls from Huniepop are competing in a sexfight tournament hosted by Kyu and the winner gets to have sex with Venus along with another competitor of their choosing. Warning: Intense lemon, incest, OOC and oil action. Based on Gachinko Lesbian Battle porn series from Japan.

Kyu struts into the arena wearing a very skimpy referee uniform, her long pink hair let down to her firm butt instead of its usual pigtails. She picks uo the microphone to begin the event.

"Welcome one and all to the Huniepop sexfight tournament! Each of the lovely ladies you're about to be introduced to will compete against each other for the chance to fuck Venus, the goddess of love!" Kyu said.

The ten beautiful babes all marched in and stripped away their clothes. They were all cheering, knowing that no one was truly a loser in this contest. Kyu picks up the microphone again.

"Before we begin, lets prepare our bitches for a night they'll never forget! Everyone huddle together!" Kyu said

The girls all grouped together in one spot, already groping and fingering each other. Kyu calling them bitches had gotten them moist but they had no idea what would happen next. Kyu reaches for a chain and yanks on it, causing a massive bucket above them, about the size of a swimming pool, to dump what must've been a few hundred gallons of oily lube all over them.

They shrieked with shock and delight at the sensation of having so much sticky lube dumped on them.

"I've always wanted to do a wetlook scene..." said Jessie.

"Is that so, baby?" said Lola, wrapping her arms around Jessie from behind. "I've always wanted to lube you up myself. Guess we're both winners."

Lola and Jessie giggled and started passionately tongue kissing. Tiffany, who undid her twin tails and let her long, flowing hair fall freely watched and couldn't deny that the site of her Mother and Lola making out was getting her hot. Everyone else was splashing the puddles of lube on the floor at each other and rubbing it all over each other. Tiffany spies Kyanna and walks up to her, spanking her.

"You've got such a nice ass, Kyanna. Maybe you can pay me another way next time I watch Philly."

Kyanna chuckles, turns around and puts her tongue in Tiffany's mouth.

"It would be my pleasure." They continued to make out, moaning all the way.

Aiko was cuddling and kissing Audrey and Nikki. Nikki had really come out of her shell recently. She quit her barista job and decided to go to College and ended up in the same class as Tiffany and Audrey. She became more outspoken, grew her hair down to her lower waist and even began wearing makeup. She was still Nikki at heart though and still loved gaming and other forms of escapism. Her Twitch followers loved her, especially when she brought Audrey and Tiffany around for some pussy licking fun.

"It's like you're a totally different person, Nick." Audrey said. "I knew I'd get to you eventually, babe."

Audrey moved towards Nikki and started making out with her.

"She sure is a knockout now, isn't she?" said Aiko. "She eats pussy like a champ too."

Nikki blushed.

"I never knew being a people person could be so amazing." Aiko laughs and then she, Audrey and Nikki initiate an intense threeway kiss.

"You two both get extra credit." Aiko said. "I wish I could take both of you if I win."

Beli was using her yoga moves to please Momo and Celeste. The three of them have also done some growing(in more ways than one). Beli was much more confidant and began to take Jessie's advice on sex appeal more and more. Beli thanked Jessie for this by showing her how useful yoga can be for pleasure and Jessie took up one of her classes so they could roll around as much as they liked, even inviting Kyanna to join.

Momo, while still being her adorable self, had become more accustomed to human behavior. Her hair grew to mid back length and while her master was away, she would always practice her licking technique on Kyu, who needless to say, enjoyed it. Beli had put them all together in the perfect position and started a pussy eating triangle.

Celeste had also become more human and let her hair grow. She soon became such a slut that she could even rival Jessie. She would go out and randomly start touching and kissing random people, men and women alike but she was so skilled that they all went with it. Every girl in this room had been intimate with Celeste but she never got the chance to have so many throbbing, wet pussies all together.

Now that the girls were nice and warmed up, Kyu blew her whistle, signaling for all the girls to stop fooling around, as much as she was enjoying the show.

"Alright, bitches! Time to start this show! The rules are simple. You and your opponent try to make each other cum as much as possible. This isn't a wrestling match. No aggression or forcing. Just pleasure your opponent as much as possible and if you're lucky, they'll give in and start letting you please them. For every orgasm your opponent has, you get one point. Each match is 20 minutes long. Whoever has the most points at the end wins!"

The lube coated girls all gathered into the pews and waited while the computer decided which two bombshells would go first. Finally, the computer stopped. Kyu picks up her mic.

"And the first match is...Kyanna vs Audrey!"

The two girls once hated each other, but now saw each other more as sex rivals. They had many sex fights before and their score was currently tied. They couldn't wait to decide this once and for all.


	2. Kyanna vs Audrey

The two lube coated beauties walked into the ring as the other oily babes cheered them on. Kyu stood between them and knowing about their past together, she reminded them of one of the rules.

"I know you ladies have history but remember, I want a good, clean sexfight and try to have fun. It's about overwhelming them with pleasure while trying to resist giving into the pleasure they give you. Got it?" Kyu said.

They both nodded. Kyu checked them out, admiring their incredible bodies. Kyu had always been jealous of Kyanna's D cup tits but now Audrey had hit a growth spurt herself, growing D cups that were comparable to Kyanna's. Kyu took Kyanna's mound in one hand and Audrey's in the other to compare them.

"Dayum, gurls! You're both about equal when it comes to size!" Kyu said.

Audrey was pleased at this, moaning as Kyu fondled her and even started sucking her nipple. Audrey moaned even louder as Kyanna and the girls in the audience looked on and cheered. Kyu let go of Audrey's bud and grinned. She then turned to Kyanna and started sucking on her tits. Kyanna moaned with pleasure, throwing her neck back and tossing her lube soaked hair at the same time. Kyu was lactating her.

"Philly sure is a lucky baby." Kyu said. "If your milk tastes this good, I wonder how your pussy tastes?"

She was contemplating going down on Kyanna but restrained herself. She did, however, suck up some breast milk from Kyanna one last time and then put her mouth on Kyanna's to show her how good her milk tasted.

"Wow." Kyanna said. "Maybe I should start bottling my milk."

Kyu sucked some milk into her mouth again and this time went over to Audrey to share with her. They kissed and mashed tongues passionately while sharing Kyanna's milk.

"Yum." Audrey said. "I'm gonna enjoy milking that skank."

Kyanna squeezed her breast, spraying Audrey with her milk. Audrey just licked it off of her face.

Kyu finally had enough and signaled for Kyanna and Audrey to begin. They walked towards each other until they were pressing their tits against each other. They both gave the other sly looks, Kyanna grabbing Audrey's ass while Audrey played with a strand of Kyanna's long, lube covered hair. Kyanna made the first move, getting down on her hands and knees and sucking on Audrey's nipple, causing her to moan. Kyanna paused to say

"Maybe when you become a Mom, you'll producd tasty milk, like me." Kyanna said.

Audrey grabbed Kyanna's wet hair for support and then went down on her knees to initiate an intense kissing session with her, though it wasn't so much kissing as it was just slapping tongues together.

They were tonguing each other's mouths so passionately that Kyanna fell over and Audrey started to lick her out. Audrey lapped at Kyanna's pussy, flipping her wet red hair out of her face and against Kyanna's leg. Kyanna couldn't resist anymore and sprayed her juices all over Audrey's face and already damp hair. Kyanna got up, breathing heavily after the orgasm Audrey served her.

"Congrats, bitch." Kyanna said.

"Thanks, hoe." Audrey said.

Kyanna was in what seemed to be a pouncing position.

"But I'm not done yet." Kyanna said.

She leaped towards Audrey, ran behind her and started rapidly fingering her pussy while pushing her wet hair away and kissing her neck. Audrey screamed bloody murder as her cunt was assaulted.

"Like that?!" Kyanna said.

Audrey responded by turning her head and making out with her, bucking her ass against Kyanna's pussy in a futile attempt to fight back. It was no use. Audrey came but Kyanna had even more in mind.

She bent down in front of Audrey while she was still coming, shoving her tongue into her pussy and swallowing every drop of her juice. Kyanna moaned into Audrey while still tonguing her, shaking her head to make sure her tongue covered as much ground as it could. Audrey fell to the ground, already cumming again but Kyanna wouldn't stop. Her stamina was amazing. Audrey finally came a third time and Kyanna was at last done as Audrey sprayed her all over with her cum. Kyanna laughed as Audrey fell to the ground barely clinging to conciousness.

"Oh, I'm not done, bitch." Kyanna said.

She crawled over and then onto Audrey in a 69 position, knowing she was way too exhausted to lick her back.

Kyanna flipped her sweaty, lube soaked raven hair onto her side, covering Audrey's leg with it as she lapped at her pussy. The feeling of Kyanna licking her yet again while also feeling Kyanna's wet hair brushing against her leg was overwhelming but Audrey fought back through sheer willpower. She started licking Kyanna's twat, surprising her but Kyanna was still confident because she got a headstart.

"I know you want to spray all over me, skank!" Audrey said and continued to ferociously pleasure Kyanna as they continued in their race against each other's pussies.

Audrey eventually found the G-Spot and lapped at it so intensely that Kyanna screamed out loud. She couldn't take anymore and came all over Audrey's face.

As they got up, they noticed that Kyu was handing things out to the other girls watching. They looked in confusion until Kyu explained.

"I forgot to mention one thing. Once you're at the half way point, which you are, the other girls will make it more intense by spraying you with these oil bottles. Don't wanting you getting dry, do we?"

Kyanna and Audrey looked surprised but they weren't too opposed to being prayed with oil by the other hotties. They both stood before the benches as the girls giggled and sprayed them all over their supple bodies. Tiffany even reached out to rub some into Kyanna's long, raven hair, making her moan as Tiffany slapped her ass while Aiko rubbed the oil all over Audrey's face, giving her a short but passionate kiss. Kyu then told them it was time to resume and they both went back to the ring.

As Kyu signaled for the match to resume, Audrey wasted no time and dove right for Kyanna's tits. She sucked on them relentlessly.

"Damn..." Kyanna said. "Even Phillip didn't suck on them as hard as you." Kyanna said.

Audrey kept sucking until milk came out and with the milk still in her mouth, she dove down to eat Kyanna out. The cool feeling of the milk combined with Audrey's tongue was intoxicating. Kyanna didn't want her to stop, but she sat down and started fingering Audrey from behind to try and keep up. It didn't work and Kyanna came, soaking Audrey yet again. Audrey stood uo triumphantly.

"Now we're even for that surprise attack in the first round." Audrey said.

Kyanna didn't respond and just started aggressively manhandling Audrey's tits.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Audrey cursed.

Kyanna put her tongue in Audrey's mouth to shut her up while Audrey fingered her at a rapid pace, enough for Kyanna to cum yet again. With the score tied up, they looked at each other with faces that said "Let's finish this."

They dove for the ground and once again went into a 69 position to start another race to make each other cum. They put all of their energy into it, shaking their heads as they lapped at each other's cunts, neither giving up. It went on for what felt like half an hour until finally, one of them came. The other tried desperately to find the G-Spot but Kyu rang the bell, signaling the end of the match. They sat up and breathed heavily. They were so intent and were overwhelmed by so much pleasure that they didn't even notice who came. They didn't seem to care. They just smiled at each other and came together for a tender, loving makeout session. Kyu stood them both up and grabbed their arms.

"And the winner is...Kyanna!" Kyu announced.

Everyone, even Audrey cheered as the first round finally ended.

"Nice job, babe." Said Audrey.

"You were great too." Said Kyanna.

They both continued their makeout session as Kyu got a bucket full of lube and splashed it on both of them. They shrieked. "

"You little fairy bitch!" Audrey said playfully as they uses the lube puddles to splash at each other, eventually gathering enough in the bucket to splash Kyu, soaking her referee outfit and making it see though.

"Fine, mega bitch! You win the lube fight, at least!" Kyu said.

Kyu laughed as she initiated a threeway makeout with Kyanna and Audrey. The crowd cheered as they sprayed them all with more oil, ending the first match. Kyu crawled over to Kyanna and gave her pussy three good, long licks as Kyanna moaned.

"I knew you would taste good." Kyu said.

"Thanks, gorgeous." Kyanna gave her a kiss and Kyu licked Audrey in the exact same way while Audrey made out with Kyanna for a bit.

"And that was the first match!" Kyu announced. She gave Kyanna and Audrey one last smack on each of their butts as they left the ring. She then started up the computer to decide the next match.

"And match number 2 is...Jessie vs Tiffany!"

The crowd gasped, not in shock but in arousal.

"Yeah! Some mother daughter action!" shouted Aiko.

Jessie and Tiffany looked at each other and smiled. They both knew they wanted this and what better way to remindle a bond? They both marched into the ring.


	3. Jessie vs Tiffany

The beautiful, blonde Mother Daughter pair were about to approach the ring before Kyu held her hand up, signaling for them to stop.

"Hold on a sec..." Kyu said.

The pink haired fairy reaches for another chain hanging from the ceiling, causing another massive bucket of lube to pour over all of them. The girls shrieked in delight at the sensual feeling of being coated in lube from head to toe.

"We need you all nice and oily, so we'll be doing that after every match." Kyu said.

The girls began to notice that Kyu was making up her own rules for this tournament, not that they minded in the slightest. They got to see busty, naked babes covered in sticky lube while having hot lesbian sex with each other. They checked each other out, the mass of moaning bodies, their hair soaked with the lube, it was Heaven on Earth.

Kyu blew her whistle for the girls to stop touching each other and for Jessie and Tiffany to come into the ring. They set foot in the ring, inches away from each other, smiling. Kyu went up to Jessie and started sucking on her nipple, making her yelp in surprise but then giggle.

"You're lucky you're hot, Kyu." Jessie said.

Kyu popped her mouth off of Jessie's nipple. "Not quite as good as Kyanna, but still tasty."

Kyu looked back at Tiffany, giving her a sly smile before suckling at Jessie again, causing yet another moan from her. She sucked Jessie's milk into hee mouth, walked over to Tiffany and brought their mouths together. Tiffany was soaked from sharing her Mom's breats milk with Kyu.

"Don't I get a taste, babe?" Said Jessie.

Kyu scoffed. "Those things are so huge, you could probably drink from them yourself." Kyu flicked Jessie's mammaries with her finger and finally raised her hand for the match to begin.

"I won't go easy, honey." Jessie said.

"I wouldn't want you to." Replied Tiffany with a sultry tone.

"And...begin!"

The bell rang and the mom and daughter approached each other. They wanted to take their time and enjoy this, so they started off with some passionate tongue kissing. Jessie and Tiffany wanted this for a long time but didn't act on it for obvious reasons. Now, they simply didn't care and continued making out. Kyu and the audience were enthralled by the taboo display, already feeling each other up. They soon stopped kissing and looked at each orher lovingly.

"I want to lick the pussy I was pushed out of!" Tiffany said, much to everyone, especially Jessie's surprise.

Tiffany knelled down and started lapping at Jessie's opening lovingly. Jessie moaned at the attention, grabbing her daughter's long, lube covered hair. Tiffany was relentless, tonguing her mother at such a pace that it was a wonder how she could even breathe. She kept waving her tongue all over Jessie's pussy, not letting a centimeter of it go untouched. Eventually, Jessie couldn't take anymore and came into Tiffany's mouth.

After realizing this, Tiffany, who somehow still had energy to spare, jumped up and down in celebration.

"Yes! I can't believe I got one over on Mom!" Tiffany cheered. Her big titties bounced with her as she jumped.

The audience applauding and Jessie coming over to motorboat her daughter's bouncy boobs, making Tiffany laugh.

"Congratulations, sweetie." Jessie said, massaging Tiffany's mounds while Tiffany did the same to hers. "But it's not over yet."

Jessie kneeled down and started eating Tiffany out, raising her hands to still fondle her daughter at the same time. Tiffany was already overwhelmed with pleasure. It was a no-brainer. Being a pornstar, Jessie had far more experienve in this field than just about everyone else. She knew how, where and when to lick, bite and caress whatever she needed to. Tiffany groaned as her mom ate the cunt that she created. The pleasure combined with the kinkeness was too much and Tiffany came from Jessie just poking her G-spot with her tongue. Jessie let go of Tiffany's entrance, a victorious smile upon her cum soaked face and hair.

"Now we're even." She said.

Tiffany's reply was to pounce on to Jessie, aggressively kissing her. They were in another place, tongues relentlessly battling as they hugged tightly and rolled all around the oily arena, soaking their gorgeous bodies and lucious blonde hair even more. Eventually, they had to stop for air, but only for a few seconds as they then played a kinky game. With their tongues hanging out, Jessie went in, licked Tiffany's tongue in a down-to-up position like a dog and pulled back and then Tiffany did the same. They kept doing this over and over again for about two straight minutes until Kyu blew her whistle.

"Halftime! Ready for more oil, bitches?" Kyu said.

The mom and daughter turned lovers licked each other's tongues one more time before walking towards the pews to get ready for their dousings. The other girls giggled as the pair were sprayed with even more oil, rubbing it all over them.

Aiko made sure to use all of her oil on Tiffany, feeling her soft skin while doing so.

"I never knew you could be so kinky, Tiff. Maybe you and your Mom should come over for some "parent teacher conferences" sometime." Aiko said.

Tiffany giggled and kissed Aiko. "It would be a dream come true." Said Jessie while being sprayed and rubbed down by Audrey and Lola.

"But first..."

She noticed an extra oil bottle on the ground

"My girl could use a little extra!" Jessie ran over to Tiffany, spraying the oil all over her daughter. Tiffany screamed but laughed as her mom doused her and rubbed the oil everywhere. Boobs, ass, pussy, face and even hair. Jessie sprayed the oil on Tiffany's head and began rubbing it into her hair.

"Your hair looks so sexy when it's wet, hun. I can't get enough of it." Jessie said.

She kept massaging her daughter's flowing golden locks with the sticky oil and then Kyanna handed Tiffany her oil bottle.

"Spray her back, Tiff!" Kyanna cheered.

Tiffany did just that and squeezed the bottle so hard that half of it sprayed out all over Jessie's face and body.

"Stop it!" Jessie said while laughing, obviously enjoying it.

Tiffany grabbed Jessie from behind and while fondling her massive DD tits, she sprayed her remaining oil on her Mother's head, shampooing it in aggressively. The two of fhem ended up dripping with oil and lube, kissing each other to show an end to their short oil fight. Kyu blew her whistle and they went back into the ring, dripping all the way.

As the next round began, this time Jessie made the first move, plunging her fingers into Tiffany's moist, oily entrance, rubbing her with the same speed one would use to start a fire with two sticks. Tiffany was so intoxicated that she gave in immediately, letting her mother finger her until she climaxed but it was no ordinary climax. She sprayed, all over Jessie, who wore it proudly. She wiggled her finger for her daughter to come and lick it off, which she did happily. With her own juices in her mouth, Tiffany gave Jessie a deep, passionate kiss, swapping her cum with her mom. Tiffany then had an epiphany. She had recently began watching her mom's porn videos for gratification and noticed that whenever Jessie's partner focused in her breasts, she would be puddy in their hands. She then started sucking Jessie's nipple while kneading the orher and pushing her knee against Jessie's cunt. The full on assault on her pleasure points overwhelmed Jessie and Tiffany closed in. After only about thirty seconds of this onslaught of foreplay, Jessie orgasmed at last. Tiffany noticed this and put her mouth on Jessie's entrance, once again licking out the pussy she came put of.

Tiffany swallowed every bit of her Mommy's cum and then shared the taste with Jessie who licked her lips.

"Yummy...but this means war, babe. I know you've been watching my scenes and pleasing yourself to them. You think I don't know your weak spot? I've seen what you do with Audrey and Nikki on those cam sites." Jessie said.

Tiffany smiled in anticipation, no longer caring about winning but about having sweet, rough mother daughter sex.

"I'm all yours! Finish me off, mom!" Tiffany said.

Jessie had a devious smile on her face. She saw her daughter get frisky with her best friends online and noticed a pattern. Tiffany could handle being licked and being fingered, but both at the same time? That was her weakness. She dove for her girl's twat and started ferociously licking and fingering it. Tiffany fell over, enthralled by the pleasure. Jessie showed no mercy as she shook her head violently so her tongue would reach every bit of Tiffany's entrance. She used all of her fingers on both hands to hold her entrance open and attack the G-spot with her tongue and fingers alike. She has done hundreds of lesbian scenes in her long career. She was licking pussy while Tiffany still slept on a crib. She knew the female body like she knew the back of her hand.

Tiffany never stood a chance. She came about five times, completely saturating her already wet mother while holding onto her hair. Jessie got back up, breathing heavily. Her daughter was more of a challenge than anyone expected but she won. Kyu raised Jessie's hand and announced her victory, groping her huge tits while doing so. The other girls cheered while Tiffany was still on the ground shaking from the overpowering pleasure her mom had given her. Jessie helped her up, hugged her, kissed her and stroked her daughter's long wet hair lovingly.

"You did great, honey. Really had me on the ropes a couple times." Jessie said.

Tiffany stared at her mom with a joyful look on her face.

"You're amazing, Mom. I want to do this again with you every day and night. I won't stop until I can at least tie with you!" Tiffany said. Jessie laughed.

"We'll be needing a lot of lube then. You look so sexy covered in it. Especially you're hair." Jessie said.

She began to stroke Tiffany's ass length hair again, while Tiffany did the same to hers.

"You know what, Mom?" Tiffany asked. "I want to be a pornstar too! I was wrong to doubt you! Doing this for a living would be amazing! We can do so many mother daughter scenes!" Jessie sighed in happiness at her daughter finally accepting her line of work.

They began kissing again and ended up on the floor with Jessie on top, sucking on Tiffany's tits.

"When you give me grandkids, promise me you'll let me try your milk." Jessie said. She continued sucking her daughter's buds.

Of course, mom." Tiffany replied.

As they continued, Kyu couldn't resist and started grinding on Jessie's ass.

"Care to join the fun, pinkie?" Tiffany asked.

Kyu kneeled down, kissed them both for ten seconds each, then Jessie and Tiffany kissed for ten seconds and then they all initiated a passionate threeway kiss for thirty seconds.

"Wish I could continue but I still have a tournament to host." They all got up, Jessie and Tiffany still fingering each other and kissing while walking towards the other girls and sitting down. Kyu started up the computer to decide the next match.

"And the next match is...Lola vs Beli!" The crowd cheered as Kyu was about to soak them all in more lube from the giant bucket on the ceiling.


	4. Beli vs Lola

Before the match began, Kyu pulled the chain, again covering all of the girls in lube and leaving puddles of it all over. The giggling beauties began to rub into each other, caressing nipples, massasging asses and shampooing it into each other's hair while seductively moaning until Kyu blew the whistle and Beli and Lola marched towards the ring. The ebony beauties eyed each other up for a few seconds, until Kyu walked up to them and slapped them both on the ass, causing them to yelp a bit. She truly did love her some chocolate. Before Kyu signaled for the loving to start, they were actually having a pleasent converstaion. "Someone's come out of their shell, hasn't she?" Lola said. "And putting those yoga moves to good use, I hear."

"You heard right, hun." Beli replied. "And I plan on using them to their fullest here."

"Jessie has taught you a lot, hasn't she?...I hope you won't hold it against me, but I'm playing to win...and I'm taking Jessie with me when I win."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Lola." Beli replied. "But I have no intention of holding back either." They shook hands and kissed to show their sportsmanship as Kyu began the round. While still kissing, they pressed their D cup mounds against each other, moaning sensually with every push. The ebony girls, slathered in lube went on for a good two minutes before starting another makeout session, smiling into each other's mouths as they tongue wrestled. Beli then bent down and pulled Lola's legs back, making her fall on the luckily soft and wet matted ground. Lola shrieked at the sudden fall but laughed afterwards as Beli pulled her legs up, so Lola could put her head in a scissor lock while Beli lapped at her eagerly awaiting cunt.

Beli licked as loudly and intensely as possible, smacking her lips and spitting all over Lola's pussy. Lola was almost screaming with pleasure while the other girls watched. They were so turned on that they started touching each other and moaning along with Lola, which only turned her on even more. Beli stretched her tongue as far as it could go inside of Lola, so much so that Lola didn't even know that anything could go that deep inside of her. Beli tongued every single, solitary inch of Lola's insides. Eventually, Lola could take it no more and squirted all over Beli's head. Hair, face, mouth. All of it. While Lola hyperventillated on the ground, Beli climbed on top of her and Lola somehow still had the energy to lick all of her own cum off of Beli's face and then swap it with her in a long, passionate tongue kiss. "Never figured you for a squirter, Ms. Stewardess." Beli said. Lola giggled. "Just ask Jessie. She and I love to squirt all over each other and lick it from each other's faces and mouths." Beli was distracted by that arousing image and Lola giggled deviously. "Shouldn't have let your guard down, Beli." She used that moment to flip them both over, now being on top of Beli. Lola started fingering her relentlessly, still continuing their conversation in between gasps of breath.

"Hey, Beli...no matter who wins, let's have a rematch afterwards at my place sometime...I can fill my bath tub with pudding...I want to see you covered in it and rub it all into you..." Beli was so turned on right now, she couldn't even comprehend saying no. "Yes, baby! Yes! I'll slather you in all of that pudding! Chocolate pudding! For two chocolate bombshells like us!" Beli finally came when Lola dipped her hands in the puddles of lube and used them to make fingering Beli even easier. Beli was gasping for air until Lola pulled her into another intense kissing session. They smacked their lips together about ten times, making it loud enough for the audience to hear. Lola grinned at Beli, only centimeters away from her opponent's face.

"Dirty talk has always been a specialty of mine, sweetie." Lola said. Jessie shouted from the arena. "It's true! She's a natural at it!" Tiffany pulled her mom down for some making out as Lola and Beli laughed. Kyu blew the whistle, indicating the end of the first half. "Alright, bitches! Let's see you get even wetter!" She yanked them both up by their long, wet hair and dragged them over to the crowd. They didn't mind. It only made them even wetter. The other girls got their oil bottles ready and began squirting away. Beli started doing some yoga-like poses while being doused, then turned around and started shaking her hair as Kyanna and Aiko sprayed their oil into Beli's flowing locks. "Lola needs to join our class, Beli." Kyanna said while rubbing Beli's hair with oil. "Hell yeah." Aiko said. "Another pair of tits to suck is perfectly fine by me." Aiko started teasing and sucking on Kyanna's nipples and intiated a steamy kiss with the hot latina babe.

Meanwhile, Lola was being oiled down by Jessie while Tiffany continued lapping at her mom's cunt. "You're doing great, babe." Jessie said, giving Lola a loving kiss, which she gladly returned. "Thanks, beautiful. I swear, if I win, I'm bringing you with me, so we can eat Venus out while kissing together!" Jessie closed her eyes and moaned, making her mom cum again and rose up to greet Lola with a hug and a long, wet kiss. "I wish I could bring you too, Tiff." Lola said. Tiffany kissed her again. "Don't worry, Lola. You, my mom and I can have a pussy eating triangle after this!" Jessie, Lola and Tiffany initiated an intense threeway kiss before Kyu whistled for the second round to begin. The two ebony babes stood in front of each other again, locking eyes, still smiling at each other.

"Enjoying your time with our favorite Mother Daughter combo?" Beli asked. Lola laughed. "We should invite those two to our rematch. A few months ago, they stopped talking completely. Now, they can't keep their hands off each other." Kyu gave the signal for the match to resume and this time, Lola made the first move. She grabbed Beli, picked her up and then dropped them both to the floor, aligning Beli's pussy with her mouth. She didn't waste any time and inserted her long tongue and lube covered fingers inside Beli, immediately making her yelp. She ate Beli out like she was starved, slurping and slurping so much that she began to droll out the side of her mouth. Beli was so imprisoned by the pleasure that she couldn't escape. She didn't want to. She just let Lola ravage her with her tongue. It went on for a good five minutes until Lola finally had to stop and catch her breath. By then, Beli came about five times, completely soaking Lola. Not just her face. All of her. Hair, tits, stomach, even down to her knees. All covered in Beli's juices.

Lola continued to tease Beli by shampooing the cum into her hair and then grabbing Beli and using what was left of it to shampoo Beli herself with her own juices. "I call it cumditioner." Lola joked while stroking Beli's raven, cum soaked hair, even giving it a little lick. Belo then had a devious grin, grabbed Lola and put her into a standing 69 position. Lola couldn't even react before Beli started lapping at her to pay her back. Lola tried to lick Beli again but the blood rushing to her head, combined with how exhausted her tongue was made it difficult. She could see that she had licked Beli so much that Beli's pussy was still dripping with her saliva. Lola managed to lick her spit out of Beli's entrance. Beli was putting all of her emergy into tonguing Lola's cunt, spitting all over the place, which only turned Lola on even more. Lola was screaming in pleasure and felt like she was about to pass out. Beli just slurped and slurped and slurped and slurped, as if she was actually trying to swallow Lola. Lola tried to rely on her fingers to pleasure Beli but they just weren't as nimble or as limber as her tongue. Beli was practically on auto-pilot as she just kept sweeping her tongue in, out and all over. Lola then came, then again, then again, then again and again. Her cum was dripping from her pussy and Beli was so focused on eating her out that she let it drip down onto Lola's face and hair.

Finally, Beli lost her energy and put Lola down before they both fainted from the pleasure and all the energy they expended. Lola smiled at Beli, still trying to catch her breath. "That was...really something, Beli." "You were so amazing that I had to do something wild to top it, Ms. Stewardess." Beli said. "Well...it worked." They both giggled and came together for a loving kiss while fondling each other and rubbing each other's cum into their hair. Kyu then announced the winner. "And the winner is...Beli!" The crowd applauded while the two ebony babes didn't seem to care and just kept going at it. They couldn't keep their tongues outside of each other's mouths, addicted to the taste. "Damn, look at em go." Kyu said. She bent down and pressed their heads together to deepen the kiss. Beli turned her head and shifted the kiss into Kyu's mouth while Lola did the same. The hot threeway kiss was getting the audience so hot and bothered that they started going at it in the pews. Kyu kissed Beli, then kissed Lola and then the two ebonies kissed each other. The third match had come to an end and Kyu escorted the intoxicated lovers back into the crowd where the other girls mobed and pawed at their wet, naked bodies.

Kyu called for their attention and announced the next match. "The fourth match will be...Aiko vs Momo!" Everyone cheered while the asian TILF and the adorable catgirl eyed each other up.


	5. Aiko vs Momo

Kyu once again pulled the chain connected to the massive bucket of lube, soaking all of the girls while they sighed in delight, rubbing the substance into each other's hair, tits, asses and pussies. The hot Asian teacher and the adorable cat girl apporached the ring, still dripping from being soaked with lube. Aiko had grown her hair out recently and now it reached her waist. Her students loved it. She ogled Momo, who also grew her hair out to waist length. While still the cute, naive Momo everyone knew, she was now less oblivious to sex. While her master was away, she had practiced with Kyu many times just to see what it would be like with another girl. Kyu never objected, of course. The two initiated a conversation.

"Gonna make you scream, kitty kat." Aiko said while twirling her nipples.

"I practiced for this everyday with fairy girl while master was away. I'm ready!" Momo replied.

"It's true." Kyu said. "Catgirl here can be an absolute beast to your cunt. Sometimes, she would fuck me so hard, I had trouble walking the next day."

Aiko then realized that if Momo was able to overwhelm a slut like Kyu, she should take her more seriously. Kyu walked between them and brought them both closer to her. She put ran her hands through both of their long, lucious wet hair and gave them both a kiss to get them nice and turned on.

"An asian babe in a sexfight with a catgirl. And here I thought I'd only see this in hentai." Kyu said while palming their asses.

"You're so racist, pinky!" Aiko giggled while rubbing Kyu's pussy a little bit.

Kyu sighed. "Oh, God, bitch. Don't tempt me! I'm just here to announce the fight and be everyone's fluffer to get them in the mood! You know how hard it is to watch you bitches go at it all day and only be able to give some light foreplay in between matches?"

Aiko stopped teasing Kyu as the pink haired slut began the match. Momo wasted no time and pounced on Aiko before she could react. Aiko laughed as Momo licked her all over like a cat. Every inch of Aiko's body was being subjected to Momo's tongue. Her face, tits, stomach, arms, legs, back, pussy, ass, everywhere.

Aiko kept laughing. "That tickles!" She said. Aiko grabbed Momo and kissed her ravishingly to make her stop. They initiated a tongue war, moaning while their tongues invaded each other's mouths. Momo began fingering Aiko's cunt, causing Aiko to finger her in return. They kept this up for about three minutes until Aiko finally cam, splashing her juices all over Momo's fingers. Momo then rammed her fingers into Aiko's mouth. Aiko graciously accepted and licked her own juices off of Momo's fingers and then brought the catgirl in for another kissing session.

"I underestimated you, cutie." Aiko said. "What do you call that licking thing? Kitty style?"

Momo grinned with a sultry look on her face and nodded.

"Well..." Aiko said. "Let's see how you like it."

Aiko lightly pushed Momo down to the ground and copied Momo's "kitty style" technique. Aiko furiously licked every inch of Momo's body, starting with her face. Aiko brought her tongue across Momo's lips, to which Momo stuck out her tongue in return. Aiko inserted her tingue into Momo's mouth a couple times before resuming her licking. Momo grabbed Aiko's long, raven hair as Aiko tongued her cunt and licked at it like a cat licking fur. Momo shrieked in pleasure as Aiko kept licking and licking until she finally orgasmed into Aiko's face. She picked Momo up and they brought their tongues together again.

"You're good, teacher lady." Momo said.

Aiko chuckled and kissed Momo again. "Call me Aiko, kitty kat." She said.

They continued to make out until Kyu blew her whistle, signaling the end of the first round. The two beauties walked towards the audience, waiting for their dousing. Tiffany, Audrey and Nikki all sprayed Aiko down until she was completely slathered. Aiko flipped her oil soaked hair for them, only turning her students on even more.

"C'mere you three." Aiko said. She brought her students together for a loud, sloppy threeway kiss while Jessie, Beli and Lola rubbed Momo down and spanked her.

"You're such a naughty kitty." Jessie said. Momo giggled as Jessie and Cleste rubbed her ass with the oil and they both kissed her firm ass cheeks.

Eventually, Kyu called for them to come back to the ring and resume the match. Aiko and Momo approached each other and began another passionate makeout session. Aiko was so entranced by the pleasure of fhe catgirl's skilled tongue in her mouth, that she didn't notice that Momo was pushing her against a wall the entire time. Momo had her cornered and brought her knee up against Aiko's pussy, rubbing it in.

"You sneaky little slut." Aiko teased.

Momo added her fingers into the mix and Aiko was now puddy in her hands. Aiko was almost screaming as Momo serviced her hot, wet cunt.

"I guess I ended up making you scream." Momo said.

Aiko spanked Momo from behind as hard as she could, causing the catgirl's voluptuous ass to turn bright red. She groaned from the smacking but still pushed on. After four minutes of Momo's knee and fingers massaging Aiko's pussy, she finally came, but it didn't seem to tire her out at all.

"That was nice, kitty kat." Aiko said. "But I let you have that one. Now, it's my turn."

Aiko broke free, ran behind Momo, grabbed her and fell to the ground with Momo in her arms. Momo yelped in surprise as Aiko immediately began rubbing her down and using her remaining hand to knead her tits. Momo didn't even attemp to fight back, the pleasure was so intoxicating. She just moaned and moaned.

"How do you like that?" Aiko whispered into Momo's ear seductively. She then nibbled on Momo's ear lobe and then on her neck. She noticed Momo was drooling, so she brought the catgirl's mouth to hers yet again for another tongue twisting contest. Momo finally came, her fluids dripping down her chest and neck. Aiko licked the juices away and kept assaulting Momo's pleasure points relentlessly. She wasn't even slowing down. It was like her fngers were a machine. Momo came again and again and again and again, soaking them both in catgirl juices from head to toe.

Kyu ended the match and raised Aiko's hand to announce her as the winner. Momo was still moaning in pleasure on the ground and Aiko crawled back down to her, grabbing her face and kissing her again.

"You were quite the challenge, kitty kat." Aiko said. "But experience wins battles."

Momo inserted her tongue into Aiko's mouth again, both smiling into the passionate kiss. Kyu joined them, licking Momo's juices off of both of them.

"I never made her cum that much." Kyu said and looked at Aiko. "You and I should go at it sometime."

Aiko chuckled. "As soon as I win this thing and give your boss the licking of a lifetime, you're next, fairy girl."

Kyu kissed them both and the fourth match was at an end. She was ready to announce the final match of the first round.

"And the next and final match of round one is...Nikki vs Celeste!"

Nikki was ecstatic. Getting to fuck an alien was her dream. Celeste maintained a calm look on her face. She rarely got into it with piling the other girls for the sake of conserving her energy for her match. The ladies all sat down, ready for Kyu to dump lube all over them again.


	6. Nikki vs Celeste

Kyu pulled on the chain, once again dousing the girls in lube from head to toe. While the girls rubbed each other, Nikki and Celeste approached the ring, ready for their battle of sexual prowess.

"Blue hair vs blue skin, eh?" Kyu said.

Kyu caressed Nikki's long, blue hair, still damp from the lube. Since becoming a camgirl, Nikki went all out. Her hair was now as long as Kyanna's, she began wearing comtacts and actually started taking Audrey's advice about becoming more of a people person. She sighed in pleasure as Kyu ran her fingers through her wet hair. Kyu then started touching Celeste's soft, blue skin.

"You said it was always your dream to fuck an alien, right?" Celeste asked. Nikki nodded while Kyu kept fondling them both.

"Well, let's see if you can outfuck an alien, sweetie." Celeste said. Kyu blew her whistle and they began their sexfight. They started out small, with some passionate tongue kissing for about one minute, until Nikki brought her fingers down to Celeste's pussy, massaging it. Celeste moaned at the attention, tossing her long, white hair back. She bent down to suck on Nikki's nipple, waving it back and forth with her tongue. Nikki got goosebumps from it.

Celeste then got an idea to put her tongue to better use. She pulled Nikki's legs out from under her, causing her to fall onto the wet, matted ground. Celeste then brought Nikki's pussy to her mouth, massaging her clit with her tongue. Nikki yelped in surprise and then started screaming bloody murder in pure pleasure.

"Yes! Keep licking! Don't stop!" Nikki screamed. For a moment, she forgot all about the tournament and just wanted to enjoy Celeste's tongue but she snapped out of it and pulled Celeste up towards her face.

"You almost got me. Ten more seconds and I would've splashed your face." Nikki said. Celeste chuckled.

"You have such a nice scream, hun. I can't wait to hear more of it." Celeste said.

"I think it's your turn to start screaming." Nikki said. She then plunged her hand into Celeste's cunt, causing her to yell out only for Nikki to silence her with her mouth. The two of them engaged in a passionate tongue fight, slurping each other's tongues ferociously. Celeste started fingering Nikki to fight back and after several minutes of pussy massaging and tongue fighting, Celeste finally came followed immediately by Nikki. They split apart, breathing heavily and licking the other person's cum off their fingers. They then resumed their makeout session, talking in between kisses.

"You only won *kiss* because you got a *kiss* headstart." Said Celeste before kissing Nikki again. Nikki then brought their lips apart.

"Oh, really? *kiss* Then next time *kiss* let's start at the same time." Celeste nodded in agreement. Realizing that the first half was about to end, they just continued their makeout session. They slapped tongues together for a minute and a half before Kyu blew her whistle and they walked up to the other girls for their dousing. Audrey and Lola sprayed Nikki with oil while rubbing her down. Lola spanked Nikki's bulbous ass, making her yelp.

"Now we're even for the cappuccino." Said Lola.

"I was hoping I'd get to pay you back in another way. Maybe after the tournament?" Asked Nikki.

"Maybe. But not before my rematch with Beli. You can come and watch, though." Lola said.

"You're doing great, Nick." Audrey said. "I knew I'd rub off on you eventually."

"This coming from someone who lost her match?" Nikki joked.

"Oh, very funny, bitch!" Audrey said. She smacked Nikki's other ass cheek. Meanwhile, Jessie and Tiffany were massaging oil into Celeste's lucious blue skin.

"I guess Nikki was right about aliens existing." Tiffany said.

"Her skin is so velvety and smooth." Jessie said. Kyu then blew her whistle and the two returned to the ring to resume their match.

"At the same time, remember?" Celeste asked.

"Of course." Nikki answered. They then layed down in a 69 position with Nikki on top and Celeste on the bottom.

"On three." Celeste said. "One...two...three!"

And them they began their standoff. They both relentlessly began licking and rubbing each other's clits, neither giving any ground. Celeste tongued Nikki's clit around in a circular motion, tasting Nikki's juices in her mouth while Nikki tongued Celeste's blue clit up and down intensely. They both came and came and came so much that even Kyu had a hard time keeping track of who was in the lead. They were licking each other so much that their pussies were both dripping with the other girl's spit. After more animalistic pussy licking, the bell finally rang and the round was over.

Kyu helped them both up and brought them all together for a threeway kiss, tasting both girl's juices in the other girl's mouth at the same time.

"It was a close one, but by just a single point, the winner is...Celeste!" Kyu said. Everyone cheered and Celeste brought Nikki in for another kiss.

"You're just too good." Nikki said. "Guess I need more experience."

"You're no pushover yourself, hun." Celeste said. "I only win by one point." They kissed for another five seconds before they joined the audience. Kyu came up to announce the end of the first round.

"And with that, the end of the first round is complete! Now I will explain how the second round goes!" Kyu said. She brought in a bracket, showing what matches would come next and explained how it would work.

"And the first match is Kyanna vs Jessie! The next match will be Aiko vs Beli and whoever wins that round will sexfight Celeste!" Kyu said.


	7. Kyanna vs Jessie

With the second round officially underway, Kyu pulled the chain, again soaking all of the girls with sticky lube from head to toe. The girls yelped and sighed at the dousing. Rubbing the substance into themselves and each other, their soft, smooth skin shining from the wetness. Kyu called for Kyanna and Jessie to begin their match. The raven haired Latine babe and seductive blonde cougar walked towards the ring.

"Battle of the MILF's." Kyanna said.

"I wonder whose milk tastes better." Jessie said.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Kyu said. She approached the two gorgeous bombshells and began sucking on Kyanna's nipples, lactating her and vausing her to moan with ecstasy. Kyu licked her lips from the pleasent taste and then began feeding from Jessie's bud, who also moaned.

"It's close..." Kyu said. "But I'd have to give this one to Kyanna."

"Really? Let me have a taste." Jessie said. She bent down and sucked on Kyanna's mound while the sexy Latina stroked Jessie's long, blonde hair.

"Mmm...You taste great, babe." Jessie said. She sucked on Kyanna again and with the milk still in her mouth, she kissed Kyanna and they swished the Latina's milk together in their mouths.

"Let me try yours!" Kyanna said. She didn't wait for an answer but knew the slutty milf wouldn't mind and sucked on Jessie's tit. She then repeated Jessie's actions and brought her mouth to the blonde's. They exchanged Jessie's milk before Kyu signaled for them to begin.

They started off by mashing their DD breasts together, causing their pert nipples to swirl around each other. Jessie grabbed Kyanna's plump ass cheeks, squeezing and massaging them.

"You've got such a plump, beautiful ass, Kya." Jessie said before smacking it, making Kyanna yelp.

"Hey!" Kyanna yelled playfully. "Let's see how you like it!"

She spanked Jessie in return, causing a brief but fierce spank fight. They slapped each other's bulbous rear ends until all four cheeks turned red, giggling all the way.

"Oh, let's kiss and make up." Jessie said and they did just that. They tongue wrestled passionately, massing each other's butt cheeks to try and brung down the swelling. Kyanna then sat down and Jessie joined her. The blonde licked from Kyanna's belly up to her chest and motorboated the latina bombshell's massive rack, making her laugh. She then grabbed Kyanna and turned her around so she was sitting behind the latina. She used one hand to grope Kyanna's big tits while using the other hand to assault her dripping wet clit while pushing pusing her long, raven hair out of the way so she could kiss her neck.

Kyanna was in heaven. She could feel the blonde slut's mounds pressed against her back, her nipples on her soft, orange latina skin. Jessie sucked on Kyanna's neck almost like a vampire, determined to give her a hickey. Kyanna's long, lucious, lubed up hair brushing the same arm that the blonde was using to ravage her pussy. Her other hand tweaking Kyanna's nipples to the point of milk coming out. She grabbed Kyanna's tits, which were so big that she was able to bring it up to her mouth to drink from it. She stopped fingering the latina's entrance so she could use that arm to bring Kyanna's left tit up to the raven's own mouth. They both sucked on the massive, orange boobies, Kyanna getting to taste her own milk from the sourde this time. With both their mouths full of titty milk, Kyanna turned her head to swap the milk with Jessie once again. This time, there was so much of it that it dripped onto their chins and then their chests.

Kyanna finally cam. In fact, she squirted. So much that she decided to aim at Jessie and soak her in her pussy juice. Jessie enjoyed the soaking. Ot wasn't the first time she made a girl squirt to the point of covering herself with it. With Kyanna still squirting, Jessie dragged her to the ground and pulled her legs up, causing Kyanna to squirt all over herself.

"Ah, stop!" Kyanna laughed and smiled while soaking herself. Jessie fingered and licked at Kyanna's pussy, swallowing the last bit of juice as Kyanna finally stopped. Jessie continued to tongue Kyanna out, kissing her clit as if it were another person's tongue. Kyanna was about to pass out from the pleasure but Jessie didn't want that. She wanted to ravish the latina and please her as hard and as long as possible. She stopped licking Kyanna and pulled back to give her a break. She crawled up next to the raven and they laid down facing each other.

"If I knew you were going to cum that much, I would've tried harder." Jessie said.

"You were holding back?! Damn, Jess, you are a pro." Kyanna replied. They inched closer together to cuddle. Jessie stuck out her tongue and ran it alongside Kyanna's lucious lips.

"I was off in my match with Tiffany because I didn't think she'd be so good...Well, that and my own little girl putting her tongue in me was the kinkiest thing ever." Jessie laughed. Kyanna pecked her on the lips.

"Yeah. That was so hot. It got me fired up again after I thought I was exhausted from fucking Audrey. Watching all those other matches got me so wet, I guess I never stood a chance." Kyanna said. They came together and softly kissed for about twenty seconds before Kyu called for halftime. They were both already soaked in Kyanna's liquids but they sure weren't going to say no to hot babes oiling them up.

As they walked towards the crowd, Tiffany ran up towards her mother and forcer her tongue into her mouth, swishing it all around. Jessie was shocked but quickly returned the kiss. Jessie had to pull Tiffany's hair to get her daughter's tongue out of her mouth.

"Mom, I want you, now! That was so hot! Please let's fuck now!" Tiffany pleaded and went in for more tongue action but Jessie pulled her blonde locks back to stop her.

"Baby, relax! As soon as I win this thing, you and I will give Venus the fucking of a lifetime and once we go home, we can go naked and mess around all day, every day." Jessie said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tiffany said while repeatedly pecking Jessie on the cheek.

"Ohh...I was hoping you'd take me." Lola pouted teasingly.

"It's okay, babe. You can join little miss horny and I after we're done with Venus." Jessie said while her daughter was still kissing her cheek.

"So, that's Beli, Nikki and now you. I sure lucked out, didn't I? I can't wait to see who tastes the best." Lola said while she oiled Jessie up.

Meanwhile, Kyanna was being rubbed down by Audrey, who was being rather rough. Shaking Kyanna's tits and spanking her.

"Ow! Damn it, Red! If you wanted a rematch, why didn't you just ask?" Kyanna said while rubbing the cheek Audrey smacked.

"Okay, skank. You're on. And I won't stop until I win! I'll lick you until my tongue falls out and then put it back in to lick you some more!" Audrey said.

"Well, someone's thirsty. After the tournament?" Kyanna asked.

"It's a date!" Audrey said. Kyanna was about to walk away.

"Hey...Kyanna?" Audrey asked in a surprisingly polite tone. Kyanna was shocked. Audrey always referred to her as "bitch", "skank" or "whore."

"If you win...Can you take me with you?" Audrey asked. Kyanna smiled and bent down infront of Audrey's face.

"Sure, Red. Why not?" Kyanna answered. They shared a short, but passionate kiss before the match resumed.

With newfound conviction in their eyes, they stared each other down. They both had the same things on their minds. Winning. Of course, this was all in good fun. They were all here to fuck each other's brains out and enjoy themselves and wouldn't be bitter regardless of who won but that did nothing to shake their determination. Kyu blew her whistle and before Jessie could react, Kyanna pounced on her. They both fell to the ground, locking lips and wrestling tongues while their hands attacked each other's plump cunts. Jessie was extremely turned on by her daughter attacking her with her mouth earlier that she was at a slight disadvantage.

Kyanna brought in a new tactic. She spanked Jessie's clit. She brought her hand and up and back down in a spank-like motion. Jessie yelped at this but Kyanna silenced her with her tongue and kept smacking her clit over and over again. Jessie yelped inside the latina's mouth everytime she felt Kyanna's hand come down and spank her pussy. She pulled away from Kyanna's mouth to get some air but only for a second before Kyanna forced her tongue back inside yet again. Jessie then finally came. Kyanna noticed, bent down and licked Jessie's entrance from top to bottom, swallowing every last drop of pussy juice. She continued eating the blonde out while her hands rose up to tweak Jessie's hard, pink nipples, causing more milk to squirt out and drip down Jessie's voluptuous body, even touching her pussy as Kyanna licked it up in addition to her juices.

Jessie was too exhausted from her first orgasm to resist and was at the mercy of Kyanna's tongue. Kyu and the other girls watched in awe, their pussies dripping with excitement, completely soaking their seats. This was more than a sexfight. It was determination and passion personified. The two milfs were relentless in their war of fuck. Kyanna made Jessie cum yet again, soaking the latina's smiling face and flowing, raven hair. She closed her eyes as Jessie showered her with her cum, even shampooing some of it into her lucious locks. She then pulled out Jessie's legs so her cum would soak her too, just as Jessie did to her. Jessie's own cum slathered her all over as Kyanna pulled her back up, kissed her fiercely, took some of her cum in her hands and rubbed it into Jessie's blonde hair. They were both soaked from head to toe in each other's cum.

"Now we're even." Kyanna said before pecking Jessie on the lips once again.

"That was amazing, Kya..." Jessie said with half-closed eyes. She looked like she was about to pass out, which would mean an automatic win for Kyanna. Kyu and the other girls watched intently at what was about to happen..."But now I'm bringing out the big guns." Jessie said. It was just a ruse. She pushed Kyanna down and once again licked her, but this time, from top to bottom. She rammed her tongue into Kyanna's mouth. The latina tries to fight back but Jessie's tongue was just too strong. After overwhelming her mouth, Jessie pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva. She then went down to Kyanna's irresistible DD tits. First she sucked the left boob, milking it and with milk still in her mouth, she went over to suck more milk from the right boob. With a mouth full of breast milk, Jessie went down to Kyanna's cunt, aimed her own mammaries at it and started squeezing them until they squirted milk into her pussy. Kyanna felt a chill at the liquid being sprayed into her as Jessie bent down to lick her yet again.

Some of the milk dripped from Jessie's mouth as she sucked up her own milk from Kyanna's pussy. The strange feeling of the warm liquid combined with veteran cunt eater, Jessie's experiences tongue was too much. Kyanna came and Jessie lapped all of it into her mouth, which was now full of Kyanna's saliva, milk, cum and Jessie's own milk. While fingering her, Jessie went up to swap all of her mouth's contents with Kyanna. The taste was...divine. Kyanna gave up. She was puddy in Jessie's hands now. The liquids spilled out of both their mouths as they kissed and shared the amazing taste. Kyanna was kicking her legs around in pleasure as Jessie made her cum again and again and again and again. A total of about five orgasms.

Jessie rested her head on Kyanna's tits, like pillows. Both breathing heavily. Jessie found the strength to crawl up a bit more so she was now gace to face, pussy to pussy and tit to tit with the latina bombshell.

"...Venus is in for one Hell of a good time..." Kyanna said and they kissed passionately. Kyu blew her whistle signaling the end of the match but the two horny milfs didn't sperate. They just kept twisting tongues and playing with each other's flowing hair. Kyu picked them both up and raised Jessie's hand to announce her victory. Everyone, including Kyanna applauded. Kyu brought them both together for a ravishing threeway tongue kiss, tasting the unique concoction Jessie made from combining Kyanna's liquids with her own.

"That tastes so amazing, Jess. What do you call it?" Kyu asked. Jessie thought for a second.

"The milf smoothie. It combines a mom's milk with her and/or her partner's love juices." Jessie answered. "I hope Venus will like it."

"I know I do." Kyanna said and pulled Jessie in for another makeout session for about thirty seconds until they finally stopped and rejoined the audience. Kyu was ready to announce the next match.

"The next match will be...Aiko vs Beli! And remember, the winner will fuckfight Celeste afterwards and the winner of that match will go to the finals with Jessie!" Kyu said. The asian TILF and indian babe eyed each other up in anticipation.


	8. Beli vs Aiko

With the next match announced, Kyu once again yanked on the chain, soaking all the giggling, buxom babes with lube from head to toe, causing them to yelp at the cold liquid touching their soft, beautiful skin and giving them chills. As the other girls fondled each other, Beli and Aiko approached the arena. The Indian and Asian beauties eyed each other up.

"All those yoga moves should do a number on me, I hope." Aiko said.

"Oh? You want to lose? No argument here." Beli said jokingly. Aiko chuckled and wrapped her arms around Beli's neck, tangling her fingers in Beli's damp, wavy, raven hair.

"If it's to you, I wouldn't mind...but I'm in this to win, babe. Then I'll dominate Venus until every orifice is red and soar." Aiko said.

"You'll have to do that to me first, hun." Beli said while giving Aiko bedroom eyes.

"Challenge accepted, Bel." Aiko replied. Kyu signaled for them to begin and they wasted no time. They started out with a ravenous tongue fight, their tingues circling above and below each other to the point where they looked almost like a double helix. Their hands tangled into each other's lucious, wet hair as they pressed their D cup tits into each other, their nipples moving over each other almost as much as their tongues did. Aiko brought her hands from Beli's hair and used them to squeeze her tight, firm asscheeks. Beli showed that she appreciated the attention by closing her lips over Aiko's and running her tongue all over the inside of the asian TILF's mouth. After about 30 seconds of this, their full, wet lips finally separated.

"That ass of yours was made dor yoga pants, Beli." Aiko said, fondling it some more. Beli's voluptuous booty bounced up and down slightly as Aiko jiggled it around.

"I know, right? Sometimes I look at it in the mirror and it makes me want to clone and then fuck myself." Beli said as she put her face into Aiko's rack and motorboated.

"Oh, damn! You've really come out of your shell." Aiko said. "...But it's not gonna be enough..."

Aiko then pulled Beli out of her cleavage by her hair and slammed her tongue into her mouth again. She then brought her knee up tp Beli's cunt and rubbed it down mercilessly. Beli cried out into Aiko's dominating mouth and in an attempt to fight back, she tried pinching Aiko's nipples, causing her to moan into Beli's mouth, but it didn't even slow her down. Beli tried to pull away but Aiko had such a hold on Beli's mouth that she followed her as she backed away, still not breaking their aggressive tongue battle. Beli fell to the ground as Aiko still sucked on her tongue. Aiko wrapped one hand around Beli's head, enjoying the feeling of Beli's soft hair brushing against it and used her other arm to rub Beli's clit into submission.

Beli could take it no more and came all over Aiko's hand. The asian beauty finally broke her kiss with Beli and brought her fingers up to her mouth to lick Beli's juices. Beli was exhausted. Straining her body was something a yoga instructor like her would be used to but this was on a whole another level. She looked up at Aiko, as the asian TILF leaned down and began eating Beli out. Beli was still pulsating with pleasure after sexual beatdown she was just given. It took less then a minute until Beli came again and again and again. She was about to pass out when Aiko crawled on top of her and kissed her yet again.

"What did you think of that, babe?" Aiko asked.

"You're amazing, Aiko...I don't know how I'll comeback from that." Beli replied.

"You don't." Aiko said. "Just sit back and enjoy." Aiko was about to start fingering her again when Kyu blew her whistle, signaling the end of the first round. Aiko helped Beli up as they walked back to the audience for their oil rubdowns. Tiffany, Jessie and Kyanna were rubbung oil into Beli, who was still breathing heavily from Aiko's domination. Kyanna eyed up Beli's crotch.

"Wow, Beli. Your pussy's bright red." Kyanna said.

"Only I'm allowed to do that." Jessie said in a jokingly angry tone.

"You can make my pussy red anytime, Mom." Tiffany said. They all laughed.

"You sure you shouldn't throw in the towel, Bel? You look like shit." Jessie asked.

"No. I'm not giving up." Beli said.

"Only because you haven't gone at it with Mom yet. She'll tear your pussy up." Tiffany said.

"You can do it, Beli! I only wish I was out there having a match with you." Kyanna said. She bent down and gave Beli a peck on the lips.

Meanwhile, Aiko was being oiled up by Audrey and Nikki. Moaning at the touch of their soft hands.

"You're such great students, girls. I'd say you deserve extra credit." Aiko said.

"You've got this in the bag, teach!" Audrey said.

"Yeah, just look at Beli. She can barely stay concious." Nikki added.

"Maybe I'll go easy on her when we continue. She's a great instructor and I'd like to see if she's at a decent pussy licker." Aiko said.

And with that, Kyu blew her whistle and the second half began. Beli slouched over to the ring, barely being able to stand up.

"Beli...Are you sure you want to continue?" Aiko asked in a genuinely concerned voice.

"Yeah. You look half dead, sweetie." Kyu added.

"Yes...I'm not stopping." Beli said.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you when you pass out from pleasure." Kyu replied.

The second Kyu signaled for the match to resume, Beli sprung back to life and pounced on Aiko, securing her arms to the lube soaked, matted ground.

"Woah! What the fuck?!" Aiko yelled in surprise. It was all a ruse. Beli was never exhausted or even tired.

"Compared to one-on-one yoga lessons with Jessie, what you did to me was nothing, Aiko." Beli said. In the audience, Tiffany was staring at her Mother in shock.

"You and her had one-on-one sessions?" Tiffany asked. Jessie giggled.

"She's secretly a monster in bed. Who do you think gave her all the confidence she recently got?" Jessie replied.

Beli had tackled Aiko to the ground and began lapping at Aiko's entrance like a starved animal. Aiko instantly began moaning from the ferocious pussy eating she was being subjected to but laughed. Impressed by Beli's devious deception.

"I shouldn't have underestimated you." Aiko said. She was about to try and get up and make her next move but the pleasure was too overwhelming and she sprayed her juices all over Beli's face and hair. Beli, however, wasn't done. She got up, grabbed Aiko, turned her around and began rubbing her clit. She brushed Aiko's hair out of the way with her hand and began licking at her neck while still continuing her attack on her pussy. Beli used hr other hand to bounce Aiko's D cups and pinch her nipples. Aiko was in heaven. Beli was like a pleasure machine. She felt the Indian girls fingers in her entrance, her hand fondling her tits and her tongue brushing against her neck up and down over and over again while Beli humped her from behind.

Aiko tried to finger Beli from behind but the angle made it barely possible. She got a few feels of Beli's pussy before cumming again but Beli didn't stop or even slow down. Beli was now using her entire hand to massage Aiko's clit and at that point, the asian TILF just gave in and enjoyed the fucking. Aiko came again and again and again and again until Kyu finally ended the match. They both laid on the floor, hyperventilating. They looked at each other and engaged in one last passionate kiss. Deciding not to interrupt them, Kyu just sat in between them as they both kissed one of the fairy girls cheeks. Kyu tried not to moan as she announced the winner.

"And the winner is..." Kyu paused, looking at the score with a shocked expression.

"It's...It's a tie!" Kyu said. Suddenly, Beli and Aiko stopped lapping at Kyu's cheeks and the everyone was in shock. They wondered what would happen now and who would get to fight Celeste in the next round.

"So...Who advances?" Beli asked.

"I...dunno." Kyu replied.

"Do we have a tiebreaker match? I'd be perfectly down with that." Aiko asked while eyeing up Beli.

"Actually, I have a suggestion..." said Celeste as she walked towards the ring.

"Okay, blue. What's your idea?" Asked Kyu.

"How about...The three of us have a threeway match? And whoever wins gets to fight Jessie in the finals?" Celeste said.

The entire crowd roared at this idea.

"Hell yes! Let's do that!" Aiko said.

"I'd love to!" Beli said.

"Well...It'll be a Hell of a show...Alright. The next round is a threesome! Beli vs Aiko vs Celeste!" Kyu announced.

The crowd went wild.

"But first...I think a nice break is in order. For now, everyone get back to your hotel rooms and get some rest...and maybe some action while you're at it." Kyu said.

With that, the other girls ran up and helped Beli and Aiko off the floor, hugging, kissing and fondling them until they finally broke up and went to their rooms to rest up for the big matches ahead of them.


	9. Breaktime: Jessie and Tiffany(Part 1)

With the final matches taking place the day after tomorrow, the girls headed for the private hotel that Kyu rented out for them and the pink-haired fiary sout handed them each a piece of paper detailing who rooms with who.

Jessie and Tiffany

Audrey and Kyanna

Aiko and Nikki

Lola and Beli

Celeste and Momo

She obviously put these groups together on purpose. Not that any of the girls minded. Kyu had in fact, planted cameras in each of thsir rooms, so she could record all of their fun and shlick to it to her pussy's content.

On the way to their room, Jessie and Tiffany could not keep their hands off each other. They each put one hand on the other's ass for the entire walk there. Upon finally getting there, they immediately stripped down and pushed their tits into each other as they smushed tongues together. Tiffany was fully awakened. She was a sweet, gentle girl next door no longer. Now she was a hedonistic lesbian, always starving for pussy. Especially the pussy that she was pushed out of. Jessie had been attracted to her gorgeous cheerleader daughter for a long time and now that Tiffany had finally awakened to her insatiable carnal desire, it was the start of a new life for the two of them.

After about five minutes of tongue action and palming each other's plump ass cheeks, Jessie once again had to pull on Tiffany's long, beautiful blonde hair to detatch their mouths so she could talk.

"Let's shower together, sweetie. As much as I love to roll around with you all oiled up, I want us to wash each other up even more." Jessie said

"Yes! I want to see you soapy and wet!" Tiffany replied.

They went into the bathroom, expecting a small, cramped room that is custom for hotels, but Kyu spared no expense. The bathroom was gorgeous. A shower big enough to fit all ten of the competitors and a hot tub that looked like it belonged in a luxury pool. The girls were in awe, but quickly moved on into the massive shower. Tiffany walked in first as her mom spanked her ass, causing her to giggle before joining her. They each stood under their own faucet and pulled the levers, letting the warm water spread throughout their perfect bodies. They had been soaked with oil and lube so much that it took quite a bit to get it all out.

"What is it with Kyu and oil? I mean, I love oily sexfights as much as the next girl, but it's a pain to wash so much of it out." Tiffany said.

"If it means more shower time with you, honey, I'd fuck you in oil everyday." Jessie replied, making Tiffany chuckle.

The water traveled through their long, gorgeous blonde hair, matting it to their backs. Jessie took some shampoo and squirted it into her hand. She snuck up behind Tiffany and began washing her butt-length hair. Tiffany moaned at her Mother's intoxicating touch. Jessie used up almost half the bottle, Tiffany's hair was so long. It eventually inspired Jessie to lengthen her own hair to match Tiffany's.

"Your hair is so soft and nice." Jessie replied in an aroused tone. "I could run my hands through it all day."

Jessie pulled Tiffany's blonde mane up and caressed it come more, rubbing the shampoo into it more. She then gently pulled both sides of it, fluffing it, making her daughter moan. She then somehow balled the incredibly long, thick hair into her right fist, as she brought her still shampoo covered left hand to her daughter's pussy, fingering her. Tiffany jolted at the touch, rubbing her ass into her mom's pussy, which was so wet taht she could feel it past the water dripping all over both of them. Tiffany turned her head to kiss Jessie's full, thick lips and their tongues battled for dominance while Jessie increased her speed and pulled harder on Tiffany's hair. Eventually, it was too much and Tiffany finally came. Jessie released Tiffany's hair, letting it cascade down her back and took her fingers out, licking them as Tiffany feel to her knees, the water still raining over them. Tiffany gasped and moaned and then she finally got up, giving her Mom a sarcastic, pouty face.

"You were wide open, baby. Sorry." Jessie joked.

"Fine, Mom. Now it's your turn." Tiffany said with a devious look.

"Fine, Tiff. Hopefully your fingering has gotten better since our match." Jessie taunted.

Jessie turned around as Tiffany grabbed for the shampoo, sprayed it into her hand and washed her mom's equally long, blonde hair. Tiffany loved the feeling of Jessie's sexy locks against her fingers. She rubbed the shampoo into the blonde mane before balling it all up in a fist and bringing her fingers into the pussy that birthed her. Jessie reacted slightly but not to the degree Tiffany expected. She licked Jessie's neck while continuing to finger her, bringing her tongue up and down over and over again. Jessie was now starting to moan, as Tiffany brought her tongue into her sexy mom's mouth as they engaged in another tongue battle. Tiffany found Jessie's clit and went to town. She did everything she possibly could to it. Flicked it, rubbed it, twisted it, pushed it in and out until Jessie finally came. Tiffany let go of her mom's gorgeous locks and brought her finger out, licking it.

As Jessie recovered, they both came to realize that Tiffany took longer to make Jessie cum than vice verse.

"Guess I win again." Jessie bragged.

"Only cause you surprised me! Cheater!" Tiffany jokingly pouted.

"Fine, babe. Tomorrow morning, let's settle this with another sexfight. I need some practice for the finals, anyway." Jessie said.

"You're on, Mom!" Tiffany said.

They continued the rest of their shower, washing each other in every possible place. After drying off, they didn't bother putting clothes back on. They decided to become full fletched nudists from now on. They went to bed, Tiffany resting her head in her Mom's DD bosom. They said goodnight, turned the lights out and got plenty of rest for their rematch tomorrow.


	10. Breaktime: Audrey and Kyanna(Part 1)

The sex rivals made their way to their room and upon entering it, they were in shock at what they saw. It was a huge suite, with a bed the size of two king sizes combined and a large, roomy, matted floor with plenty of room. On the night stands were several bottles of lube and scented oil and a hot tub that could hold all ten competitors. Kyu very much did this on purpose. She modeled each room for the girls perfectly for what she wanted to see. Speaking of which, the rivals then noticed the many small, but visible cameras around their room.

"That horny little fairy clearly wants a show." Kyanna said. "And I say we'll give her one."

The two voluptuous babes stripped, ready for their rematch.

"It won't be much of a show since we all know I'll fuck you into next week, skank." Audrey said.

"Oh, really? I eliminated you in the first round, bitch. You should've heard how much you screamed." Kyanna countered.

"Only because you have more experience getting fucked than I do!" Audrey replied.

Kyanna bent over and flicked Audrey's nipples and Audrey did the same to her.

"And you were dominated by Jessie in the next round! She tore your pussy to shreads! You screamed like a banshee!" Audrey said.

"Jealous that I got to roll around with your idol, Red? I know you wanted to taste Jessie. She tasted amazing." Kyanna said and licked her lips while moaning to taunt Audrey.

The redhead was scorned. Kyanna was absolutely right. Jessie was her hero and while she could never imagine winning against her, it was her dream to fuck her. While she and Tiffany messed around in their dorm, Audrey would often dirty talk about Jessie to Tiffany, which made their romps all the more exciting. She would kill to have a threesome with the mother daughter pair. As Kyanna continued to mimic eating Jessie out to mock Audrey, the redhead's only response was to ram her tongue into Kyanna's mouth. Kyanna was taken by surprise but recirpocated.

The pair dueled tongues and the sounds of smacking lips and slurping filled the room. Audrey pinned Kyanna's tongue down and began sucking on it, pulling her lips on and off of Kyanna's to show that she owned the latina's tongue. Kyanna finally freed her tongue from the grasp of Audrey's lips and they then participated in what could only be described as a sword fight with tongues. They licked and licked at each other, each tongue trying to grab hold of the other as their owners made lucious slurping sounds and moaned.

Surprisingly, neither of them had bothered with groping or fingering. This was not a sexfight, it was a kissfight. The two finally seperated to breathe, sighing and groaning at the exertion. They stared at each other for about three seconds before slamming lips together again and continuing to lick at each other's mouths, inside and out. They would only seperate for breif moments to talk trash.

"This is what Jessie and I did to each other's cunts, bitch!" Kyanna said before she immediately resumed kissing and slurping at Audrey's mouth.

Fifteen more seconds of tongue action and Audrey took her turn to seperate.

"And this is what I'll do to your cunt when I'm done with you!" Audrey said and then continued her assault on Kyanna's tongue.

Their kissing match went on and on, to the point where they were drooling over each other's chins. They finally brought their hands into it by pulling at each other's silky hair. They mutually pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between their two mouths.

"Give up, slut! You may have beat me at the sexfight, but your whore tongue can't compare to mine!" Audrey said as she yanked Kyanna's hair.

"When I'm done with your tongue will be as sore as your pussy!" Kyanna countered.

They rejoined tongues and rolled all around their room, switching from top and bottom several times. It went on for over two hours before their mouths finally began to get tired. This couldn't keep going on. One would eventually have to surrender. After hours on tongue wrestling, Aidrey finally pinned Kyanna's tongue, almost twisting it into a knot, making it hard for her to breathe. She tried to resist, but the redhead wasn't letting go. After holding her breath for too long, Kyanna pulled away at last.

"Okay, okay! You win, bitch!" Kyanna shouted before laying on the ground for rest. The ground was so matted, it felt like a trampoline. The two could sleep on it if they wished.

"Ha! Knew I'd win! Maybe if it was my tongue licking her out, Jessie would've lost in the second round!" Audrey gloated.

"Hold it, Red. Your tongue may have beat mine, but when it comes to straight up sexfight, you wouldn't stand a chance against Jessie. She's a pussy eating Goddess. I know from experience." Kyanna said.

"Is she really that good?" Audrey asked with genuine curiosity.

"Hell yes! It's like her tongue was a machine designed for pleasing women! She's probably giving Tiffany the licking of a lifetime right now!" Kyanna said.

Audrey was getting wet at that image, but they were both too exhausted for a sexfight rematch

"Hey, Red...I think you've earned a rematch...tomorrow morning." Kyanna said as they both got up.

"Good. Now that I have more experience, I'll tear that latina pussy up." Audrey said.

"Just for extra motivation, why don't we make it interesting?" Kyanna asked.

"You're on." Audrey replied.

"Whoever wins gets to have fun with Jessie and Tiffany for the rest of tomorrow. Whoever loses, will go with but will be everyone else's sex slave." Kyanna said with a devilish grin.

"You've got a kinky mind, Kya...but I don't know." Said Audrey.

Kyanna brought her rival close and ran her fingers through Audrey's sweaty, red hair.

"Come on, babe! Win or lose, you get to live your dream! You haven't lived until you've had Jessie's tongue up your cunt!" Kyanna pleaded.

Audrey was still thinking. Kyanna was right. Either way, she would get to fuck/be fucked by her idol, as well as see more Mother Daughter action. She finally relented.

"Fine, hoe. It's a bet!" Audrey said.

The two girls pinched each other's nipples. The sexfight version of a handshake, and went to bed, Audrey sucking on her rival's tits to drink her milk, making Kyanna moan.

"Keep that up, Red. Being lactated helps me get to sleep." Kyanna said.

Audrey removed Kyanna's nipple from her mouth, the breast milk dripping down her chin.

"Goodnight, slut." Audrey said.

"Goodnight, cunt." Kyanna replied before turning the lights out.


	11. Breaktime: Aiko and Nikki(Part 1)

The gorgeous asian teacher and her kinky, blue-haired student enterted their room with Nikki palming Aiko's ass.

"Nikki, could you at least wait until we get into our room before you start feeling me up?" Aiko asked.

"Sorry, Ms. Yumi. You just have such a great ass. I can't help it." Nikki said as she continued to pet Aiko's butt.

"Oh, I'm not complaining. I just wanted the perfect environment. Look at this place. Kyu spared no expense." Aiko replied.

The room was gorgeous. Roomy, comfortable and plenty of room for lesbian action. It even had a hot tub in the bathroom. They looked in each other, mutually agreeing to take a bath together. As they stripped, Aiko bent over and spanked Nikki, causing her to shriek in surprise.

"Now we're even." Aiko said.

As they finished stripping, Nikki gave her teacher a devious smile and tackled her, wrestling into the bathroom and giggling. Aiko quickly got the upperhand and pinned Nikki to the ground, kissing her while her left hand fondled Nikki's boob and her right hand started up the water. Aiko continued to make out with her student for about two more minutes until they noticed the hot tub overflowing and pouring onto them. They quickly got up and Aiko turned the water off.

Nikki then pushed Aiko in before getting in herself and they intiated a friendly splash fight. As they giggled and soaked each other, they then calmed down and sat back, enjoying the soothing, hot water and began to shoot the shit.

"Wow. Tiffany and Audrey told me you used to be really anti-social and not a people person. What got into you, babe?" Aiko asked.

"Tiffany's tongue." Nikki replied, making them both chuckle. She wasn't kidding. Since her roommates had gotten to her, Nikki had loosened up a lot and became a part time camgirl. She had gotten contacts to replace her old glasses, grew out her hair to the same length as Tiffany's and had become much more open with sex.

"Seriously, she and Audrey showed me how much fun other people can be. They know how to treat a pussy. I can't believe they were both elminated in the first round." Nikki said.

"Well, they were up against Kyanna and Jessie. They go to Beli's yoga classes with me. Their tongues are blessed. Even if I beat Beli and Celeste in the semi-finals, I don't know about my chances against Jessie." Aiko said.

"Jessie's amazing. I've seen some of her pornos. She was born to lick pussy." Nikki said.

"Tell me about it. Sometimes, she came down to bribe me into giving Tiffany extra credit. She'll find any excuse to get wild. Not complaining, of course. She tore my pussy up." Aiko said.

"What if I want some extra credit?" Nikki asked, scooting closer to her teacher and circling her nipple with her finger.

"Well, I do need some practice for my matches...Tell you what, Nik, why don't we have a little contest? Not a sexfight, but something else." Aiko asked.

"What did you have in mind, Ms. Yumi?" Nikki asked.

"Please, call me Aiko. And I call it a...fingerfight. We both finger each other's cunts and whoever cums first loses. If you win, I'll give you plenty of extra credit...but if I win, I get to dominate you on one of your camshows tomorrow." Aiko said.

"You know about that?" Nikki asked.

"I've shlicked to your shows before. You're quite the performer. Maybe one day, you could be a pro. So, what's it gonna be, hun?" Aiko asked.

Nikki thought about it for just a few seconds before saying yes and just as the two were about to apporach each other, they noticed something. Kyu had even planted cameras in the bathroom.

"That perv really is shameless. Not that I wouldn't do the same with this many babes going at each other." Aiko said.

"Shall we give her the show she clearly wants?" Nikki asked.

"Let's. But first, some ground rules. Fingering is the game. No licking or fondlind. We can kiss, pull hair, grab each other's asses and press our tits together, but at least one hand has to be on the other's pussy at all times." Aiko said.

Nikki nodded in consent and after Aiko counted to three, they began. Their fingers started off with gentle strokes, but quickly evolved into relentless attacks. They began to kiss, moaning into each other's mouths as they both used their free hand to pull the other's hair and pushed their racks together. They dueled tongues, pulled hair and assaulted each other's entrances for about ten minutes before Nikki could take it no more and came, screaming into her teacher's grinning mouth.

They seperated, Nikki throwing her head back in exhaustion and breathing heavily as Aiko threw her hands up in celebration.

"Looks like I win. C'mere, Nik." Aiko said as she pulled her student to her and kissed her lovingly for about a minute.

"I don't know why I agreed to that. I never stood a chance." Nikki said.

"Don't beat yourself up, sweetie. Ten more seconds and I would've came." Aiko replied.

"I've considered doing a camshow with Tiffany and Audrey, but never really got around to it. Doing a lesbian show with my teacher? That'll be kinky." Nikki said and kissed Aiko again.

"Tomorrow morning. I can't wait to make you scream for your viewers." Aiko said and kissed her back.

"You know, between this and what Celeste did to me, I think I like being dominated." Nikki said.

"Then Kyu made the right choice pairing me with you, babe." Aiko replied.

They then dried off and went to sleep, cuddling in each other's arms, looking forward to tomorrow.


	12. Breaktime: Lola and Beli(Part 1)

**_Note: This chapter focuses on WAM(Wet and Messy) action. Just figured I'd let you know in case you're not into that. Also, it ill be longer to compensate for the relatively short last chapter. Anyway, enjoy the lesbian action._**

The two ebony beauties opened the door to their room, giggling the entire way and fondling each other, already losing their clothes. Half this hotel was populated by naked babes fucking each other's brains out. They figured why bother? Like the others, they were baffled by the size and beauty of their room. A king size bed and flat screen TV were impressive enough but Lola walked into one room and yelled for Beli to come and check it out.

"What is it?" Beli asked.

She walked in and found the kitchen. It was huge and filled with several creampies and cans of whip cream. Lola's dream come true. Sne was so excited that she ran right up to Beli, hugged her and french kissed her, which Beli gladly reciprocated.

"I love Kyu for this! When this is over, I'll eat her out until she screams and then eat her out some more!" Lola said.

"You're really into this WAM stuff, babe? I thought you were just dirty talking in our match." Beli asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Lola asked. She took a pie and slammed it into Beli's face, rubbing the cream into Beli's cleavage and beautiful raven hair. Beli wiped the cream from her eyes.

"Bitch!" She yelled before grabbing a pie and doing the same to Lola. Hitting her face and massaging the cream into her cleavage and wavy hair.

They both giggled and initiated a piefight. Lola took a pie and smashed it into Beli's pussy, making her yelp. Beli paid her back by hitting a pie over Lola's ass. Lola took two pies and sandwiched Beli's face in between them and Beli took two pies and hit them over both of Lola's tits. They began a wrestling match, trying to pin the other while rubbing the cream into each other's soft skin and lucious hair. Eventually Beli pinned Lola and sat on her face, making Lola's tongue stick out into her entrance.

"Lick me! Lick me! Lick me!" Beli shouted as Lola ate her out.

Beli took one more pie and hit it over Lola's pussy. She then bent down and licked the cream out of it, initiating a 69. Lola took one more pie and hit it over Beli's ass, as she too licked her partner's creamy brown pussy. They kept this up until they came into each other's faces, their juices cleaning off some of the cream. They then got up and smiled at each other.

"C'mere, babe!" Lola shouted.

They both embraced and began a passionate makeout session, pulling hair while slamming tongues together. After a few minutes, they seperated.

"You enjoy that, Bell?" Lola asked.

"I loved it. You same pretty experienced, Lola." Beli replied.

"Oh, yeah. Jessie introduced me to it a while ago. She's done WAM scenes before." Lola said.

"That's hot...but next time...wait till I'm ready." Beli said.

Lola ignored her and took a can of whip cream. She sprayed both of Beli's nipples before bending down to lick them. She ran her tongue over Beli's left nipple until every bit of cream was gone, making her moan. She then did the same to the right nipple, making her moan louder. Lola then sprayed whip cream into Beli's mouth and licked it out, swapping it with Beli's tongue. She then descended and sprayed Beli's ripe, wet pussy. She passionately tongued it as Beli pulled her hair, making her scream. After finishing, Beli rose up and smiled deviously at her lover.

"Now it's your turn." Beli said.

She gently pushed Lola down and mimicked her earlier actions. She took a can of whip scream, sprayed Lola's left nipple and then her right. She first licked it off of the left nipple, passionately tongueing Lola's bud as she pulled her hair. She did the same to the right nipple as Lola moaned. She then sprayed the cream into Lola's mouth and tongued it out, passionately swapping it with Lola's eager tongue. She descended and sprayed the cream into Lola's cunt before slurping it and licking every possible place inside Lola. They both got up and again smiled at each other.

"I love you." Lola said.

She closed her eyes and moved in to kiss Beli but Beli sprayed her face with whip cream instead.

"Hey!" Lola said.

"Payback for the surprise pie in my face." Beli said confidantly.

They began a whip cream fight, spraying each other everywhere and rubbing it into every visible spot, even shampooing it into each other's hair. After using up all of the whip cream, they wrestled again, this time with Lola getting the upper hand. She held Beli down by her hair and positioned her so that she was bending over with her ass in the air.

"Even if you somehow beat Aiko and Celeste, you'd still have to fight Jessie in the finals. And I know what she'd do to you." Lola said.

"What?" Beli asked.

"This" Lola replied.

Lola then slammed her pussy into Beli's from behind, doing her doggy style. She pulled Beli's hair and just kept humping her and humping her. Beli was screaming bloody murder as Lola fucked her.

"How's that feel, bitch?! You like that?! You like my creamy pussy fucking yours?!" Lola shouted.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck my creamy pussy until it's red as a beet and I can't walk straight!" Beli begged.

Lola went even faster and harder, still pulling Beli's hair. They both screamed as they finally came and collapsed on top of each other with Lola's nipples poking against Beli's back. Beli turned her head to give Lola a loving kiss.

"I love you." Beli said.

After a few minutes of rest, they both sat up and looked at each other, they were covered in cream from head to toe. They laughed at each other.

"You look you were bukakked by twenty guys!" Beli laughed.

"And you look like you used a giant cock as a shower head!" Lola taunted back.

"Speaking of which, how about we wash up and hit the sack?" Beli asked.

"Yeah. We keep this up and we'll end up looking like white girls." Lola said, making them both chuckle.

They went into the large shower and each stood under their own shower head. They turned the valves but nothing happened. They looked at each other in confusion before they heard rumbling sounds from inside the walls.

"What's going on?" Lola asked.

Beli pressed her ear against the wall to hear the noise before a thick, brown substance came out of both shower heads and covered them. At first, they shrieked but quickly enjoyed it after a familiar smell hit both of their nostrils. Beli stuck out her tongue to taste it.

"It's chocolate!" Beli said excitedly.

"Guess this means we won't get clean. But who cares?" Lola said.

They embraced, rubbing the rich, sweet chocolate into each other's skin and hair, pawing at one another and licking it off each other. They were in heaven. They kissed, enjoying the delectable taste of the chocolate and each other's tongues. They rubbed nipples and pussies as they made out and pulled each other's chocolate covered hair. After a few minutes they came one last time and turned the shower off.

"You know that chocolate river in Willy Wonka? I've always had this fantasy of fucking a girl while inside it. I guess dreams do come true." Lola said.

"All thanks to Kyu." Beli replied.

"I heard she loves ebonies. After the tournament, I say we thank her personally while covered in chocolate." Lola said.

"Yeah. We'll sandiwch her like an oreo and add brown to her pink. She'll be the Valentine's Day colors." Beli said.

They looked at each other, coated in chocolate.

"We don't look like white girls anymore." Beli said, making Lola chuckle.

They kissed one last time but fell asleep instantly without seperating their lips. They slept on the shower floor that night, still covered in chocolate and kissing in their sleep.


	13. Breaktime: Celeste and Momo(Part 1)

**_Warning: This chapter will get particularly kinky. I'm talking toys, anal and bukakke. Again, just letting you know in case that's not your thing._**

"I wanna play with you!" Momo whined as she and Celeste walked to their door, jumping on top of her and resting her head in Celeste's cleavage.

"Just wait until we get to our room and I'll play with you all you want, kitty." Celeste said seductively.

She was able to hold Momo all the way there, she was so strong. She opened the door with Momo lapping at her tits and froze at the sight in front of her. Momo was curious at what made her suddenly stop and turned her head from Celeste's rack to look away, only for her eyes to almost bug out. The entire room was filled with what looked like dildos and strap-ons, but not quite. They looked extremely realistic. Almost like real members.

"What are these things? They look like what Master has between his legs that he always asks me to put in my mouth." Momo asked with her usual expression of childlike wonder as she want up to touch them. They even felt like real flesh.

"I've heard of these things. I always thought they were a myth." Celeste said before continuing to explain. "They're called sprayers. They're a type of dildo only found in the homeland of love fairies. Being the perverse nymphomaniacs they are, the fairies created them to look and feel as realistic as possible. They throb, get hard and soft and even shoot artificially created semen that can't get you pregnant. I've always wanted to try one of these but like I said, I never knew they existed."

"We'll try them later. You promised you'd play with me!" Momo whined.

"Of course, kitty. We'll play all night long if you want." Celeste said while caressing Momo's long reddish-brown hair.

And with that, their lips collided. Momo loved to clash tongues with other girls. Kyu introduced her to it while her master was out. The two cuties kissed and kissed, enjoying the taste of each other's longing mouths as they stripped. Now naked, Momo lowered her hand to fondle Celeste's gigantic, DD orbs. Celeste seperated from Momo's mouth to moan at her touch. The catgirl lowered her mouth to suck on the alien girl's hard nipples and used her hand to pinch the other one. She then switched, now sucking on Celeste's right nipple and pinching her left. After about two minutes of this, Momo started going down on Celeste.

Being a catgirl, Momo's tongue was extremely skilled. Celeste screamed as Momo licked her out, grabbing the catgirl's hair as her skilled tongue. Momo was so skilled at this, that Celeste was positive she would've won the tournament if not for two things.

1: Aiko was much more experienced than her and knew more techniques.

2: Momo wasn't really interested in winning. She was only there to "play" with the other girls and enjoy herself.

Momo loved the taste of Celeste's moist alien pussy as she circled around the clit and dove her tongue into every possible area of Celeste's cunt, finally making her cum all over Momo's adorable, innocent face. Momo got up and began licking the alien girl's juices off of herself like the kitty she was.

Celeste looked at her with a lustful stare and tackled her to the ground, sucking on Momo's petite breasts. Momo moaned in pleasure as Celeste tongued her nipples, repeatedly switching from one bud to the other. Eventually it began to tickle and Momo tried to suppress her building laughter but could take it no more.

"Stop! (Laughes) That tickles!" Momo pleaded.

"Oh? I didn't know you were ticklish." Celeste said. Momo's eyes bulged, knowing what she just did.

"C'mere, Kitty!" Celeste said, chuckling.

"No!" Momo whined.

Celeste jumped on the catgirl, tickling nipples, causing her to laugh hysterically. Celeste pushed Momo's long hair out of the way and kissed her neck, tickling her breasts with one hand and fingering her with the other. Momo was trapped by Celeste's talented fingers. As Celeste slowed down, Momo relaxed, her laughter being replaced with moaning as the alien girl pleased her. She reached a hand back to grab Celeste's long, flowing white hair, jolting as she came and lied down on her face as Celeste finally released her. Momo was napping as Celeste tasted her cum on her fingers and looked at the sprayers on the table with a devious grin.

She grabbed one and to get it hard, she planted it in between her cleavage and smothered it, licking the tip and sucking it into her mouth as she titfucked it, making it erect. It was like a living thing in how it responded to sexual stimuli. Celeste pulled it out of her cleavage, petting it.

"That's a good sprayer." She said, treating it like a pet.

She then aimed it at the still napping Momo and rubbed it up and down in a handjob motion. She kept this up for about three minutes before a rope of artificial semen squirted out and hit Momo in the face, waking her up from her catnap. She looked at Celeste spraying her with the toy, not running away. She enjoyed when her Master would spray her like this.

Momo stretched and posed as she was being pelted with rope after rope of jizz. It was like a garden hose. Celeste heard rumors about it being able to completely cover a girl with cum. No wonder they were called sprayers. Momo rubbed the jizz into her body and hair, covering her with it head to toe before it finally stopped. Momo licked around her face to taste it.

"Wow. It tastes just like Master's!" Momo said with excitement.

"Really? Let me try it." Celeste said.

She went up to Momo and licked the cum off of her face before swapping it into the catgirl's mouth.

"Mmm...It does taste like him." Celeste said.

She made out with Momo for a little bit before having another idea. She went over to the table and grabbed a double-ended strap-on sprayer. She gave them both a rub to get them nice and hard before putting it on. She moaned loudly as the one end penetrated her blue pussy. She looked at Momo and gave her the most devious look the innocent catgirl has ever seen.

"Bend over for me, kitty. I promise you'll enjoy this." Celeste said seductively.

Momo did as she asked and bent over with her ass in the air. Celeste walked over to her and put the other end of the sprayer into Momo's asshole, making her scream.

"Does it hurt, baby? I'll stop if it does." Celeste asked caringly.

"No! Keep going!" Momo said through grunts and heavy breathing.

Celeste regained her perverted grin and pounded into Momo ferociously. Momo screamed at every thrust, as did Celeste. so much so that they could probably be heard in the other rooms. Celeste grabbed Momo's hair, still drenched in cum and yanked on it to propel herself deeper into Momo's opening. After doing this for about five minutes, the sprayers both came at last, drenching Celeste's pussy and Momo's butt with so much of it, that it was leaking out. They pulled away, barely able to walk after Celeste royally pounded both Momo and herself. They smiled at each other and Momo crawled over to her to give her a passionate kiss. They were both exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms on the hotel floor that night, Momo still covered in jizz and their entrances both leaking with it.


	14. Breaktime: Jessie and Tiffany(Part 2)

Jessie slowly awoke with a feeling of wetness in both her crotch and a small area of her chest. She looked down to see that her beautiful daughter was sucking on her left nipple, drinking her milk like she did when she was a baby. She stopped and looked up at her gorgeous mother.

"Good morning, Mommy." Tiffany said.

"Good morning, baby." Jessie replied.

Jessie lowered her head to give her naughty little girl a passionate kiss. The blonde bombshells continued their loving makeout session for about five minutes. They were in heaven. They could just keep kissing forever, but Tiffany pulled away, disappointing Jessie at the loss of her daughter's tasty tongue in her mouth.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Jessie asked, looking at Tiffany with a longing look in her deep, ocean blue eyes.

"You promised me a rematch, remember?" Tiffany asked as she circled Jessie's nipple with her finger.

"Really, hun? You think you'll win?" Jessie asked.

"I'll keep trying until I win...and maybe a few more times after that." Tiffany said as she sat up and got out of bed.

"Fine then, Tiff. But we both know how this will end." Jessie said as she too climbed out of bed.

Tiffany began looking through the cabinets for lube or oil. As she was bending over, Jessie got down on her knees and licked Tiffany's plump ass cheeks, tickling her.

"Mom, save it for the match!" Tiffany said, trying to hold in her giggling.

Jessie stopped and instead pat her daughter's hair, running her fingers through it as Tiffany kept looking.

"Finally found some." Tiffany said as she pulled out two spray bottles of oil.

She handed one to Jessie and the two could tell by the look in her eyes that they wanted to rub each other down with the oil. Tiffany put her bottle on the cabinet as her sexy mom got to work. She sprayed Tiffany everywhere. Face, tits, ass, legs and pussy. Jessie rubbed the substance into her daughter's flawless skin, massaging her breeats and butt cheeks. Just when it seemed to be over, Jessie squirted more oil into her hand. She squirted as much oil as she could onto her hand before putting the bottle down and rubbing her hands together. Tiffany was curious as to what her slutty mom was up to.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Tiffany asked.

Jessie didn't answer her and instead rubbed her oil covered hands into Tiffany's lucious, long, flowing, blonde hair. Tiffany was caught off guard, but quickly relaxed and let Jessie shampoo her ass length locks, moaning at the touch. Jessie let go of her daughter's hair and finished. Tiffany played with a couple strands of her hair and turned around to look at Jessie.

"What is with you and my hair?" Tiffany asked, giggling with her usual perky smile.

"Truth is, baby, I think I have a hair fetish. Yours is so gorgeous, I couldn't help but copy it." Jessie said.

"I noticed." Tiffany said and fluffed one side of Jessie's hair, which was now as long as her own.

"Now do me, baby. And don't be shy." Jessie said.

Tiffany took her bottle and copied her mother's actions, spraying her tan, voluptuous body everywhere, groping her DD tits and squeezing her plump ass, before staring Jessie's long, blonde mane of hair.

"May I?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes, please." Jessie replied, seductively.

Tiffany sprayed the oil into her left hand, put her bottle down, rubbed her hands together and shampooed the oil into Jessie's hair, who was loving every second of it, moaning and complimenting her daughter all the way through. After Tiffany finished, Jessie turned around and gave her daughter a sweet little peck on the lips. The two walked into the other room, which was fully matted for any possible sexfights. They stood across from each other, ready to begin.

"Okay, Mom, since..." Tiffany tried to say before Jessie pounced on her.

However, Tiffany saw this coming and kept her footing as her thirsty mom tried to tackle her to the ground. They both struggled not to give in to the mother babe's strength and fall as they grinned and shot each other lustful eyes.

"I knew you would try that. I may be an amateur, especially compared to you, but I've picked up somethings from our first match." Tiffany said through her heavy breathing.

"I can only be proud of my little girl...Sorry, sweetie, but you were wide open. What were you gonna say?" Jessie asked as they continued their standing wrestling match.

"Since that fairy slut's not here, let's enjoy ourselves. No rules or restrictions. Just pure domination." Tiffany said.

"No argument here." Jessie said.

They then sperated, staring each other down while resting their tired arms for a bit and then going at each other again. They twisted each other around, waving their long hair around before Jessie finally got the upper hand and tossed Tiffany on the matted ground. She held her daughter's arms down and used her legs to pry Tiffany's lucious, oil covered legs open.

"How do you like this, Tiff?" Jessie said.

She then began aggressively humping Tiffany, smashing their pussies together and making Tiffany scream out loud. Jessie stuck her tongue out in pleasure as she dominated her daughter. She was in so much bliss, that she become lost in the pleasure and loosened her grip on Tiffany's arms. With a devious grin, Tiffany jumped up and tackled her mom to the ground. She hugged Jessie's body into hers, their nipples poking against each other as Tiffany fingered Jessie. Jessie tried to fight back by fingering Tiffany from behind but Tiffany was simply in a superior position.

They kissing ferociously, drooling over each other's beautiful faces as their tongues fought for dominance. They pulled hair, pinched nipples, wrestled tongues and assaulted each other's clits with their fingers until finally, Tiffany gave in to her mother's more experienced pleasuring techniques. She pulled away to moan and catch her breath. Too weak to stand up, she kneeled on her hands and knees, which she then realized, too late, was a bad idea.

Jessie grabbed Tiffany by her flowing, damp hair, bringing her daughter's face up to hers to kiss her before grabbing Tiffany and putting her in an upside down position, with her back against Jessie's front, feeling her mom's wet, hard nipples against her warm, sweaty, oil drenched skin. Jessie then dove her tongue into Tiffany's wet, ripe cunt, making licking noises as she assaulted her daughter's cute little citoris. Tiffany yelled out in pleasure. She tried to finger Jessie but couldn't reach. She tried to turn around and eat her mother out, but Jessie's grip on her was too strong. It was over and she knew it. All she could do was enjoy her mom's tongue in her pussy. After giving in, Tiffany soon came and squirted all over Jessie's face.

Jessie put her fingers inside Tiffany one last time before Tiffany fell back. She put her fingers in Tiffany's mouth, letting her daughter taste herself before resting her head in Tiffany's breasts. Tiffany ran her fingers through her mother's hair, smiling down at her.

"You win again..." Tiffany said.

"Told you." Jessie said, sticking out her tongue. Tiffany intercepted it with her own, kissing Jessie.

"I'm not giving up until I beat you." Tiffany said.

"I wouldn't want you to, my darling." Jessie said.

They were about to kiss again, before Tiffany's smile turned to an expression of guilt and she pushed Jessie back a bit.

"Mom...I have to tell you something." Tiffany said with a sad tone.

"What is it, sweetie? You can tell mama anything." Jessie said as she hugged Tiffany into her chest and stroked her hair.

"I've been treating you like shit...I've been avoiding you and trying to kick you out of my life...I'm sorry." Tiffany said.

"Oh, honey. That's all in the past..." Jessie said.

"No...I need to tell you why...for a long time now, years before this whole tournament...I've been watching your porn videos...I've masturbated to them...I never told you, because...I started to become attracted to you...Deep down, I thought I was a freak for that, that I was wrong in the head." Tiffany said as her mother continued to stroke her hair lovingly. She continued her confession.

"But I didn't want to admit that...so, I blamed you and your lifestyle decisions for it. I thought if I got away from you, I'd stop having these thoughts...Then Kyu came to us with this whole tournament thing...I didn't know why, but I said yes...now, I know why...I wanted to start over with you...I wanted to embrace my attraction to you and hoped you'd go along with it...and when you did, I figured it was all over...but I shouldn't keep secrets from you, Mom. I'm sorry."

Tiffany looked up at Jessie, who gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

"Oh...It's alright, baby." Jessie said. "The truth is...I've always been hot for you too."

Tiffany eyes opened fully as her mom explained.

"The first time I saw you cheerleading was when I noticed...seeing you in that outift got me soaked...I thought you began to take notice too and that's why you became so distant...for a while, I even considered quitting porn if it meant having you back...but like you said, Kyu changed everything when she invited us to this tournament."

Tiffany hugged her mother tighter, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"It was never your fault, Mom...If I came to you with this from the start, we never would've had to go through this...I put you through Hell over my own insecurities...I'm so sorry." Tiffany said, as she began to sob...

Jessie brought Tiffany's face up, wiped away her tears and gave her another kiss.

"It's no one's fault, sweetie...and what matters is that we're happy now..." Jessie said.

"I love you, Mom." Tiffany said.

"I love you too." Jessie said.

They embraced and kissed again, happy to put such a painful chapter of their lives behind them. Tiffany sperated from Jessie's lips, her tears dried and giving her mom the biggest smile she's ever seen.

"That's the beautiful face I want to see." Jessie said, smiling back.

"Mom...I still think I owe this to you. Besides, you won the match. You deserve a reward." Tiffany said.

"Oh? Well, if my little girl wants to spoil me, I won't object." Jessie said.

They got up and Tiffany sat Jessie down on the bed before bending down and licking her pussy. Jessie shouted out in pleasure, pulling her daughter's lucious hair as she ate her out.

"Oh, yes, Tiffany! That's my girl! Best make-up present ever!" Jessie shouted.

She just sat back and enjoyed her daughter's skilled tongue for a fee minutes before cumming, soaking Tiffany's adorable face and gorgeous hair.

She picked Tiffany up and sat her on her lap.

"That's my girl...You eat pussy like a champ...a chip off the old block." Jessie said.

"I love you, Mom." Tiffany said again.

"I love you too, baby." Jessie also said again.

They were about to go in for more tongue action before they heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Tiffany asked.

"They'd better have a good reason for interrupting our mother daughter time..." Jessie said as she got up to answer the door.


	15. Breaktime: Kyanna and Audrey(Part 2)

As Audrey began to stir awake, she felt a warmth in her face and realized that she was using Kyanna's DD breasts as a pillow. They were so warm and comfortable that she didn't want to get up but she then remembered that after winning last night's kissfight, she was promised a rematch. She knew that it would be nowhere near as gentle as their tournament match. Without that fairy slut to enforce any rules or conduct, they'd be back to business as usual. Their typical bouts were more or less a combination of a sexfight and a catfight. No holds bard domination and their matches often ended with both of them red from scratches, bruises, blushing and exhaustion. They loved to dominate each other and they both always fought to win.

Wantinjg to get a head start and surprise her sex rival immediately, Audrey took her head out of the latina MILF's cleavage and carefully snuck around to look for something to smack her big, bubbly ass with. Under normal circumstances, this would be considered cheating, but they had no rules in their little contests. Both girls could pounce on the other at all times. Kyanna was just unlucky enough to not wake up first. Audrey wanted something that would leave a nice red mark on that firm latina butt of hers. She grinned maliciously as she found a belt in the closet.

She snuck up on her prey and was about to do it when Kyanna began to open her eyes. Dazed and still half asleep, she spoke in a tired and barely audible tone.

"What are you doing, Red?" She asked.

"This." Audrey replied.

Kyanna realized what was about to happen and completely sprung awake but it was too late. Audrey smacked her plump ass with the belt, making her scream in pain. Like the redhead hoped, it left a big, throbing mark and Kyanna gently rubbed it to try and stop the swelling. Audrey laughed at her rival's pain and Kyanna shot her the mother of all death glares.

"You cunt!" Kyanna shouted.

She reached for a glass of water on the night stand and threw it into Audrey's eyes, disorienting her. Kyanna then then jumped off the bed and tackled her. They both groaned with effort and anger as they wrestled, pulling hair and battling tongues. Kyanna finally got the upper hand, tripping Audrey but catching her, bending her over and holding her down.

"Let's see how you like it, bitch!" Kyanna shouted.

She brought her hand down on Audrey's behind, spanking her like a bratty child. Audrey grunted with each smack, secretly enjoying it but too humiliated to admit that. Kyanna stopped after Audrey's ass turned as red as her hair. She then inserted her fingers into Audrey's pussy, making her moan and feeling the wetness. Audrey cursed herself in her mind. No hiding it now.

"You were enjoying that! And you call me a slut." Kyanna said as she ran her fingers through Audrey's soft, red hair. They both took a breather for a moment. Audrey got up, sat on Kyanna's lap and kissed her. They stroked each other's hair and enjoyed the moment. As their lips seperated, Kyanna had an idea.

"Why don't we just enjoy ourselves and then join Jessie and Tiffany later?" Kyanna asked.

Audrey was about to go in for another kiss, but then twisted Kyanna's nipples, making her squeal.

"Hell no. I'm dominating you and then bringing that big ass of yours to Jessie and Tiffany for us all to use as a cum dumpster. That's the only thing you're good for anyway, skank." Audrey said.

"Fine, bitch. I'll tear your pussy up again and by the end of the day, it'll be as torn up as your liver from all that drinking!" Kyanna spat back.

They embraced lips again, forcing their tongues on each other, fingering cunts and pulling hair yet again. They swung their bodies against each other, moving around the entire room. With Kyanna's tongue still in her mouth, Audrey opened her eyes and noticed several opened beer bottles on the cabinet. She grabbed for one and Kyanna, curious as to what she was doing, opended her eyes while still making out with Audrey only to notice the redhead pouring the beer on Kyanna's head, soaking her long, raven hair. She screeched at the liquid covering her, hardening her nipples. Audrey laighed and bent down to lick the booze from Kyanna's tits, making her shiver.

"Okay, bitch. It's on!" Kyanna declared.

She grabbed for another beer bottle and poured it onto Audrey, initiating a fight. They kept splashing each other with the booze and spreading it into each other's skin and hair. They licked it from each other, kissed with it in their mouths and when they reached for another bottle, they noticed that they were all out of it, looked at each other awkwardly and both giggled.

"Hope Kyu won't mind." Kyanna said.

"Nah. That perv probably wanted us to do that." Audrey replied, looking up at the cameras, leaving herself wide open.

Kyanna then pinched her nipples as payback from earlier, making Audrey shout.

"Ow!"

"Don't get distracted, Red." Kyanna teased with a giggle as they resumed their contest.

Audrey grabbed Kyanna's long, beer soaked hair and yanked as Kyanna did the same to her hair. They clashed tongues again and grabbed each other's asses. They both grunted into each other's mouths from the pain inflicted upon their rear ends earlier. They pushed their pussies together, making their lower lips kiss, feeling the other girl's love juices flowing down their legs. Kyanna took her mouth off Audrey's to moan and the redhead pushed her onto the ground. She motorboated Kyanna's bouncy DD's, tickling her and as Kyanna laughed, Audrey lowered her mouth to her opponent's beautiful, wet entrance. She put her tongue in, making loud, slurping sounds as she enjoyed the sweet flavor. Kyanna bucked into Audrey's face, pulling her red hair as her rival ate her out.

"How do I taste, bitch?" Kyanna asked as she twirled a strand of Audrey's hair. Audrey pulled her tongue out to answer her.

"Not bad, hoe, but I bet Jessie will taste like a piece of heaven." Audrey said.

Kyanna took this chance to force all of her wait down onto Audrey, making her fall back as the latina babe sat on her face. This was Kyanna's strategy. She knew Audrey's tongue had no room to keep licking at her entrance with Kyanna just mashing her crotch onto her mouth, so the advantage was hers for the time being. She then stuck her fingers into Audrey's cunt, one by one until she barely managed to fit her entire fist inside of her. Audrey screamed, but it was muffled by Kyanna's pussy.

"Damn, you're still pretty tight. Can't say I'm surprised. Kyu told me you were a virgin until you met him." Kyanna said.

After just a few seconds, Audrey came. It was over and Kyanna finally took her pussy off of Audrey's mouth, who breathed heavily as she was finally set free. Her relief didn't last long as Kyanna shoved the fingers she just use to masturbate Audrey into her mouth.

"There! That's how you taste, bitch! Enjoy it!" Kyanna said.

Audrey gagged as Kyanna fisted her mouth before she took it out, finally letting the redhead breathe. After catching her breath, she glared at her rival, who was giving her a cocky grin. She slapped the latina in the face.

"You fucking cunt! You could've killed me!" Audrey shouted. Kyanna slapped her back.

"I knew what I was doing! Besides, you were asking for it, you little sleaze!" Kyanna spat back.

Their contest was over. Kyanna won, but they were still so worked up that they kept going. They initiated a slap fight. Hands smacked against all cheeks until both of their faces were swollen. They glared at each other before embracing and kissing. One arm secured the other girl's head from moving while the other arm serviced the other girl's pussy. After a few minutes of tongue fighting, they began to relax again, enjoying the taste of their opponent's tongue in their mouths. As they seperated, they could tell that they both wanted the same thing. 69.

They both went down, with Kyanna on top and licked each other's clits with no goal other than to please their lover. Kyanna circled Audrey's clit with her tongue as she flipped her hair, brushing it against Audrey's thigh, giving her goosebumps. Audrey thought she would've been sick of Kyanna's cunt in her face after all that near-suffocation, but she enjoyed herself. She wrapped her lips around Kyanna's engorged clit and circled it inside her mouth. After a few minutes, they both came and got up to kiss each other again. They really couldn't get enough of each other's lips.

"Good match, Red." Kyanna said as she kissed Audrey.

"Thanks, babe. But next time, your pussy's mine." Audrey said as she kissed Kyanna's neck.

"Maybe...but for now, I think we have plans with two blonde skanks." Kyanna said as she got up.

Audrey got up, excited to finally roll around with Jessie before they both noticed something. They still smelled like booze. They giggled.

"Shower." Kyanna said.

They both walked into the bathroom and washed each other. Shampooing hair and soaping up every nook and cranny. For all their insults and domination games, the two were frenemies, if nothing else. When they weren't trying to one-up each other in sex games, they could still enjoy each other's company. After they dried off, they didn't bother putting clothes on for obvious reasons. They stuck together, holding each other's asses for the entire walk to Jessie and Tiffany's room. Audrey was trying to hide her excitement as Kyanna knocked on the door.


	16. Breaktime: Aiko and Nikki(Part 2)

After a long, pleasent sleep, Aiko awakened to the feeling of Nikki's tongue in her mouth. Barely reacting at all, Aiko kissed her student back and they passionately tongued each other for a good five minutes. Aiko palming Nikki's ass and Nikki tweaking Aiko's erect nipples. They seperated at last, their lips making a smack sound.

"Good morning, Nik." Aiko said, stroking Nikki's hair as her student laid her head on Aiko's D cup tits.

"Good morning...Aiko." Nikki said. Aiko smiled at her student using her first name.

"How long were you taking advantage of me in my sleep?" Aiko asked jokingly.

"About an hour. You're a very heavy sleeper. You actually kissed me back in your sleep too." Nikki said. They both laughed.

Aiko grabbed Nikki's tits, making her flinch with pleasure.

"Ready for our show, baby?" Aiko asked as she hugged Nikki.

"Hell yes!...But are you sure you won't get in trouble for it?" Nikki asked as she nibbled Aiko's ear.

"Nah. Let's just say the board of directors all have a bad case of yellow fever...even the women." Aiko said, chuckling.

They both got up and Nikki brought a computer with a webcam from another room and began to set everything up. Aiko got a nice look at her fine ass as she was bending over. Aiko rubbed Nikki's backside as she loged in to her cam site.

"I would've set everything up earlier, but...you tasted so good, I couldn't pull away." Nikki said, making both of them laugh.

"Okay then. It's up. Since you won't get in trouble anyway, I'll just introduce you as my teacher. My fans will love that. I'd tell them what we're actually here for, but they'd never believe me. I'll just tell them we're on a class trip." Nikki explained.

"I'm ready. Now start recording and c'mere!" Aiko said.

Nikki did just that. She turned the webcam on, began recording and sat next to Aiko, who stroked her long, blue hair lovingly.

"Hey, guys...I'm staying at a hotel for a class trip." Nikki said into the camera. She looked up at Aiko with a longing look in her eyes.

"This is my teacher...We fooled around in the bath last night...She's amazing." Nikki said, giving Aiko a kiss.

"I know you all wanna see me lick her pussy. So, why don't I give you what you want and give her what she wants?" Nikki asked, sucking on Aiko's nipple.

"You know me too well, Nik." Aiko said.

Aiko laid back and Nikki went down on her like a starved animal. The asian TILF pulled Nikki's blue hair as her student tongued her pussy for the entire Internet to see. Aiko moaned outloud in pleasure. For having such little experience compared to the other girls, Nikki's cunnilingus skills were nothing to scoff at.

"Oh, yes! Eat my pussy! Eat me good!" Aiko shouted, making sure the camera picked it up.

Her dirty talk motivated Nikki further. She slurped at Aiko's clit, bouncing it up and down woth her tongue, drooling over it and giving it the best possible service she could provide. Aiko pushed Nikki's head into her cunt as Nikki motorboated into it. Making Aiko cum all over her face and hair.

Aiko sighed, trying to catch her breath. Just as Nikki was about to get up, Aiko grabbed her and forced her head into her tits, play smothering her with them. To get free, Nikki started sucking on the skin in between Aiko's mounds until she was left with a hicky. Nikki got free and for a moment was afraid Aiko would be angry, but she looked down and smiled.

"I guess I deserved that...Now, ride my face, bitch!" Aiko shouted.

She grabbed Nikki and sat her pussy down over her mouth, holding her down by her legs. Aiko ferociously lapped at her student's ripe pussy, giving it all she had. Nikki was almost overwhelmed. Audrey and Tiffany ate pussy well and Celeste was certainly no pushoever in the tongue department but Aiko was so skilled, Nikki could barely move. The pleasure was just beyond intoxicating. She screamed outloud as her teacher assaulted her cunt, showing no mercy. Nikki came almost instantly after that, her juices flowing down Aiko's face and onto her chest.

Nikki fell into the bed after Aiko finally let go. Her pussy was red and throbbing and Aiko could feel how much Nikki soaked her with her juices.

"Oh...Looks like I went too far...maybe we should stop." Aiko suggested.

"No! I want more!" Nikki shouted.

She pounced on Aiko, aggressively kissing and licking at her mouth. Aiko was caught by surprise but quickly reciprocated. They kissed fiercly and passionately. Sucking each other's tongues, drooling over each other's faces. They didn't stop until their tongues were just too tired to continue. They relaxed for a few moments before regaining their energy and Nikki climbed on top of Aiko in a 69 position. They did it sideways so the camera could see. They once more attacked each other's pussies. Nikki's still looked sore, but Aiko knew she wouldn't want her to hold back. They slurped, licked, kissed and fingered until both cunts were spraying the other girl's face and all over the bed. By now, the bed was soaked with sweat and pussy juice. Their faces and hair drenched with it. They lied down for a bit before getting up and finishing their show.

"Hope you pervs enjoyed that as much as we did." Aiko said while groping Nikki.

"Bye." Nikki said. They both blew a kiss into the camera and Nikki reached to turn it off.

"That was a lot of fun." Aiko said.

"You were amazing." Nikki said, bending down to give her teacher a kiss.

"We could use a shower." Aiko said, noticing how sweaty they were.

They went into the showers and rinsed undertheir respective shower heads. As they soaped their bodies up, Nikki looked at her teacher. She was mesmerized by her beauty. Her flawless body, her firm ass and her long, lucious black hair. Despite just fucking her in front of the entire Internet, Nikki wanted more. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and walked behind Aiko.

"Um...Ms. Yumi...I mean, Aiko?" Nikki asked.

"What is it, babe?" Aiko asked.

"Could I...wash your hair?" Nikki requested.

"Yes, please." Aiko replied.

Nikki smiled, sprayed shampoo into her hand, put the bottle down and lathered her teacher's gorgeous raven locks up. Aiko didn't even attempt to hide how much she was enjoying it, moaning and sighing with pleasure. When she was done, Nikki reached up to grab the showerhead, poking her nipples into Aiko's back while doing do. She pulled it down and rinsed out Aiko's hair, touching it and freeing it of shampoo. Aiko then turned around and gave her student massive bedroom eyes.

"Now it's your turn." Aiko said.

Nikki excitedly walked back to her faucet and Aiko sprayed some shampoo into her hand, walked behind Nikki and lathered up her long, blue tresses, making Nikki bite her lip with pleasure.

"You look so much hotter with long hair, Nik." Aiko said.

"Thanks. I think so too." Nikki said.

With her lathering finished, Aiko reached for the showerhead, intentionally pressing her nipples into Nikki's back as her student had done earlier. Aiko sprayed Nikki's hair, rinsing the shampoo out of it and Nikki turned around, grabbed Aiko and passionately kissed her. Their tits pressed together and their pussies colided as they made out. They kept humping and humping until they came together, the water washing their juices away.

They dried off but didn't bother getting dressed. They would've had more fun, but given how heavy of a sleeper Aiko was and how tired Nikki was from all that lesbian action, they decided to just hit the sack and conserve their energy for tomorrow.

"I need a good night sleep if I'm going to take on Celeste and Beli at the same time...and then Jessie...Oh, God. I can't wait." Aiko said as she climbed into bed.

"It'll be the show of a lifetime." Nikki said as she cuddled into bed with Aiko, kissed her and turned out the lights.


	17. Breaktime: Lola and Beli(Part 2)

After a very nice sleep, Lola awoke, still on top of Beli. Knowing the Indian girl was a heavy sleeper, Lola smiled and pecked her on the cheek, not waking her up. They were both still covered in chocolate, but most of it had melted off in their sleep. Still, they were an absolute mess and given that the shower would just submerge them in the sweet substance more, they had no way of cleaning up. At the time, they didn't care and just wanted to enjoy their messy fun, but now what were they supposed to do?

Suddenly, Lola had an idea. She stuck her tongue out and licked the chocolate off of Beli. Her long, pink tongue collided with her lover's beautiful ebony skin as she tasted the delicious nectar and scooped it up. Beli giggled in her sleep as Lola's tongue tickled her. She licked and licked everywhere until she completely clean aside from two areas. Her face and her pussy. Lola went for her face first, licking her cheeks, forehead, chin, nose and eyelids and even after all of that, Beli was still fast asleep. If her next move wouldn't wake her lover up, nothing would.

Lola bent down and licked around Beli's entrance, making her twitch. She was on the brink of waking when Lola finally stuck her tongue into Beli's lower lips, making her moan out loud with pleasure, finally waking up. She was dazed and confused for a bit before looking down and seeing what Lola was doing. Despite her confusion, she wasn't about to interrupt the cunnilingus she was being given, so she just sat back and let Lola's skilled tongue pleasure her.

Lola flicked her tongue on and around Beli's black clit, making her scream as she came on Lola's face, washing away some of the chocolate from her face. Now, she wanted answers.

"That was quite the wakeup call, hun." Beli said.

"You sure are a heavy sleeper...We fell asleep in the shower and we were both still covered in chocolate, so I decided to clean you up." Lola answered.

"Oh, but you're still slathered in it...Let me return the favor." Beli said seductively.

Lola was about to say something when Beli tackled her and gave her one Hell of a kiss. They slammed tongues and pressed their black D cup tits together as their mouths fought for dominance. Their lips made a smacking noise as they seperated and Beli didn't let Lola get a single word in before getting to work. She licked the chocolate off of Lola's voluptuous dark body as Lola closed her eyes and bit her lip in pleasure. The sweet, rich chocolate combined with Lola's soft, lucious skin was one of the best things Beli had ever put in her mouth and that was saying something.

Beli then ran her tongue over Lola's face, making her laugh as she deliberately made sloppy, slurping noises while licking the chocolate away. She then went down on Lola without any warning. Lola's heart skipped a beat as Beli ate her out. The slurping noises Beli made just made her even wetter, which she didn't think was possible. Within a minute, Lola came all over Beli's smiling face and fell back in exhaustion. Beli laid down on top of her, noticing too late that Beli covered herself in chocolate when she tackled Lola earlier.

"Oh, well. That'll come off eventually." Beli said. Lola was too tired to protest.

They then noticed that the chocolate was still in their hair, matting it to their backs.

"You think that tongue of yours can clean my hair?" Beli jokingly asked.

"I'm afraid not, Bell." Lola replied, chuckling.

Beli then got up and walked around, looking for something to clean their hair out. She was digging around in the sink cabinet when she noticed something. A switch that had the word "chocolate" on the bottom and "water" on the top. She rolled her eyes, knowing a certain slutty fairy had something to do with that. Beli flipped the switch and left, taking two shampoo bottles with her.

"Okay, looks like there was a hidden switch to toggle between water and chocolate. I turned the water on, so now we can wash off." Beli said as she grabbed Lola's hand and picked her up.

"I wish my shower had that feature...My bill would shoot up but it'd be worth it. I could invite Jessie over and we'd have all kinds of chocolate fun." Lola replied.

"Speaking of which, before we wash up...Wanna play again?" Beli asked.

"You read my mind, sister." Lola said.

Beli put the shampoo bottles down and went back to the sink cabinet, bending down and groping around for the switch. Lola had followed her and slapped Beli's ass as she was bending over.

"Ah! Stop!" Beli said, laughing.

"I see a big ass, I can't help but touch." Lola said as she palmed her lover's firm rear end.

Finally, Beli found and flipped the switch back to chocolate and backed her ass into Lola to get her back, smashing their pussies together and making them both moan. They happily skipped back into the shower and this time, shared the same shower head as they turned it on and were once again doused in chocolate. Beli took some chocolate in her hand and rubbed it into Lola's face and hair. They giggled as Lola spread chocolate into Beli's face and hair and initiated a chocolate fight.

They wrestled and groped each other, spreading the chocolate everywhere. Beli tried to run away but Lola caught her and with her chocolate covered hand, she assaulted Beli's cunt while using her other hand to grope her breast. Beli moaned as Lola pleasured her and she bucked against Lola from behind, pleasuring Lola in return. Beli reached around and fingered Lola. Their pleasuring went on for a good few minutes until they both came. Beli turned around and they embraced in a chocolaty kiss. After they had their fun, Beli once again went back to the cabinet to flip the switch back to water. Again, Lola was behind her and started humping Beli doggy style. Fighting against the pleasure, Beli found the switch and flipped it.

Once again, they shared the shower head as the water came down and washed the rich, sweet substance off of their beautiful ebony skin. They fluffed and shampooed each other's hair, cleaing the chocolate out of it. After cleaing themselves, they didn't bother getting dressed. They sat in bed for a good, long time, making out passionately and resting. Eventually, Lola got up and streched, walking for the door, still in her birthday suit.

"Where are you going, babe?" Beli asked.

"I'm gonna check on the other girls. Maybe treat them to a nice view of my body. You wanna come along, Bel?" Lola asked.

"Nah. I should rest for the finals tomorrow." Beli replied.

"Suit yourself. I'll be back in time for bed." Lole said, blowing Beli a kiss and leaving.


	18. Breaktime: Celeste and Momo(Part 2)

After a good night sleep, Momo opened her eyes with the alien girl fast asleep behind her, spooning her with the sprayer still stuck in the catgirl's cute little butt. With a playful grin, she got up and removed it, careful not to wake Celeste. She decided to dominate Celeste with a sprayer like Celeste did to her last night. She wanted to use the same sprayer from last night, but was afraid she'd wake Celeste up if she tried to take the strap-on off, so she decided to use another one from the cabinet.

She put on the strap-on sprayer and positioned Celeste so her firm, blue ass was in the air ready to be fucked. She then thrusted right into the alien girl's sopping blue pussy, which amazingly, didn't wake her up. She moaned in her sleep as Momo penetrated her and grabbed her white hair for support. After one particularly brutal thrust, Celeste finally began to stir. With her eyes half closed, she looked at Momo as the catgirl butt-rammed her.

"Good morning, kitty. I see you're already in the mood." Celeste said.

"Yeah! You looked so cute sleeping like that, I couldn't help it!" Momo said.

"Oh, yes! Don't stop! Oh!" Celeste cried as she was being fucked doggy style by ironically, a cat girl.

"Master used to wake me up like this all the time! It always got me ready for the day!" Momo said through grunts and heavy breathing.

"Wish he'd do that to me every once in a while." Celeste said.

After about ten minutes of pounding, Momo pulled out and Celeste could tell the Sprayer was about to cum. She turned around and sucked and tongued at the fake dick until it exploded, saturating the alien girl in its white liquid. Celeste was soaked with artifical jizz and her own sprayer was so turned on by the show, that it was about to cum too. She aimed it at Momo and drenched her in love juice as well. They giggled as they doused each other in fake semen, rubbing it into their soft skin and lucious hair.

After the sprayers were sucked dry, Celeste and Momo embraced in a passionate kiss, sharing the articical cum between their tongues, pawing at their perfect bodies and rolling on top of each other all over the room. After seperating their mouths, they looked at each other and laughed. Their skin and hair completely caked with love juices.

"C'mon, kitty. Let's wash up." Celeste said.

Momo followed the alien babe into the shower. Celeste turned on the faucet and washed the semen from her curvy body as Momo tackled her, almost making her fall over. The catgirl tickled her with one hand and finger fucked her with the other. Celeste was crying with laughter as Momo's hands assaulted her with pleasure. The water soaked them and cleaned them of the man juice. Celeste came all over Momo's fingers and the catgirl brought them up to her face and licked them, tasting the alien's pussy juice.

After catching her breath, Celeste shot a playful glare to Momo.

"Now, you're gonna get it!" Celeste declared.

She charged Momo and tackled her to the floor as the shower continued to wash over them, matting their hair to their backs. Celeste bent over and rammed her tongue into the catgirl's pussy. She rapidly ran her tongue over Momo's clit, bobbing it up and down and left and right. Momo cried out in pleasure as Celeste ate her out, pulling the alien girl's long, white hair. Momo then came all over Celeste's face, soaking her hair along with it.

Celeste then climbed on top of Momo, pressing their tits together as they initiated another passionate makeout session. They moaned with pleasure as they dueled tongues before seperating and smiling at each other.

"Now we're even, kitty." Celeste said as she helped Momo up.

They continued their shower and shampooed each other. Momo first shampooed Celeste, running her fingers through the alien's flowing, white locks.

"You're really good at this, kitty." Said Celeste.

"I always showered with Master and Kyu. After he played with us, Kyu taught me how to wash her hair." Momo explained.

"Oh? Living with those two, I imagine your pussy never gets a break." Celeste said.

"I never need a break! I can keep playing with them all day, everyday!" Momo declared.

"Well, after this, I think I should rest for my threesome match tomorrow. Sorry, kitty." Celeste said.

"That's okay. Maybe I'll see if the other girls will play with me." Momo said.

"That's a good idea." Celeste replied.

After they were done talking, they switched. Celeste was now shampooing Momo's long, brown hair, making the catgirl smile as the alien girl massaged her head.

"Your hair is so beautiful, Momo. I'm surprised you could take such good care of it when you were a stray." Celeste said.

"Kyu said it was naturally nice. She would always play with it when I tasted her special place." Momo said.

Celeste laughed and began to get wet at the image of Momo licking Kyu's pussy, but resisted as she finished shampooing the catgirl. They both rinsed, dried off and Celeste went to bed early to prepare for the semi-finals. Momo, however, had other plans...


	19. Breaktime: Foursome

Outside of the Mayes' room, Kyanna was groping Audrey, licking at her and pawing her. The redhead was blushing with both humiliation from Kyanna besting her in their sexfight and with shyness from knowing she will be a sexslave to her rival, her best friend and her idol. Kyanna stopped her fondling and noticed how unusually quiet her rival was being.

"What's wrong, Red? Don't you wanna fuck Jessie? She can work a clit like no one else I know." Kyanna asked.

"I...I do! Let's fucking do this!" Audrey said, snapping out of her shyness.

"Sweet!" Kyanna said, smacking Audrey's ass.

"But remember, you lost. You're the one getting dominated by us." Kyanna added.

Audrey didn't react, still keeping her game face. Kyanna kissed her and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a naked Jessie and Tiffany answered the door, making Audrey blush once again.

"Hey, sexy!" Jessie greeted, leaning in to kiss Kyanna passionately, which the latina gladly reciprocated.

Tiffany hugged her roommate, pressing her nipples into Audrey's and kissing her.

"It's great to see you Audrey. I'm not complaining or anything, but what's the occasion?" Tiffany asked as she flicked the redhead's nipples playfully.

"Megabitch here lost to me again in our room and this time we made a bet. Now, she's our slave for the night." Kyanna answered. The Mother and Daughter jumped for joy, their funbags bouncing with them as they cheered.

"If you all think you can handle me, that is." Audrey boasted.

"Please, Red. You just barely beat me in our tongue fight and lost to me twice when it came to pussies. You have a snowball's chance in Hell against Jessie alone." Kyanna said.

"We'll settle that another time. For now, you're mine." Tiffany said.

The perky blonde cheerleader grabbed the redhead and dragged her into the room, swapping spit with her. Tiffany pawed her voluptuous body and slurped her tongue into her roommate's mouth. Audrey would've touched Tiffany back, but for once, she knew her place. The redhead was clearly enjoying this but she couldn't wait for a rematch with Kyanna. She wanted to make the Latina her bitch, bend her over, fuck her doggy-style and then sit on her face, but that would have to wait. She just enjoyed her BFF tonguing her mouth and fondling her tits and ass.

While the College kids had fun, Jessie and Tiffany came together, kissing and rubbing each other.

"It's so hot how you and Tiffany are a thing now. Before this tournament, she barely acknowledged your existence." Kyanna said.

"Funny you mention that. We talked about that just before you knocked on our door. We're now closer than any mom and daughter could ever hope to be." Jessie said.

"I bet she tastes just like you do." Kyanna said before diving down and sticking her tongue into Jessie's pussy, catching the MILF bu surprise. Jessie yelped at the sudden assault on her twat, but quickly reacted and ran her fingers through Kyanna's lucious hair as her fellow MILF ate her out.

Meanwhile, Tiffany was fingering Audrey, making the redhead moan as the blonde cutie licked at her neck and descended to her nipples. She sucked on Audrey's rock hard buds, bobbing them up and down with her tongue, still servicing Audrey's cunt with her skilled fingers. After licking her nipples long enough, she went down to eat Audrey's pussy, tonguing her clit. Audrey moaned and groaned, enjoying Tiffany's tongue.

Meanwhile, Kyana had finished servicing Jessie, kissing her and sharing the other MILF's own flavor with her. She then saw Tiffany's ass in the air as she ate Audrey out, so she bent over and bagan licking her pussy from behind. After regaining her energy, Jessie laid on the bed, positioning her pussy in front of Audrey's face with her own face in front of Kyanna's. The four beauties formed a pussy-eating square, with Audrey licking Jessie, Jessie licking Kyanna, Kyanna licking Tiffany and Tiffany eating Audrey.

The room was filled sith the scent of ripe pussy and the sound of slurping tongues. It was truly a sight to behold. Asses being groped, nipples being flicked, clits being assaulted and tongues diving as deep as they could possibly go. Then, simultaneously, the four babes all came, exploding into each other's smiling faces. After getting up, they initiated a sloppy, fourway kiss, sharing the taste of each other's twats as they moaned with pure, kinky pleasure. They pressed breasts together, tongued mouths and passionately expressed their love and lust for each other before finally seperating.

Each woman's face was caked with smeared lipstick and dripping with drool from their makeout session. Kyanna then pushed Audrey down onto the bed and held her arms down. Audrey was about to resist, but remembered that she was the slave tonight. Kyanna then pressed her massive DD tits into Audrey's smaller melons, their nipples sliding all over each other as Kyanna rammed her tongue into Audrey's mouth, sucking on the redhead's tongue. While they were tongue wrestling and slamming their clits together, Jessie and Tiffany began licking them both, occasionally tonguing each other's mouths as they ate their friends out. After having enough of sucking on Audrey's tongue, Kyanna turned around and went into a 69 position, eating Audrey's cunt along with the blondes, swalling spit and pussy juice with the mom and daughter pair along the way.

Audrey was in heaven. Three amazingly skilled tongues servicing her. She could take it no more and squirted all over the three of them. The girls giggled and spread Audrey's cum all over each other's bodies, pawing and molesting each other. If Audrey wasn't already exhausted from having her nether regions assaulted twice, she would've joined in, but then, the part Audrey had waited for was about to arrive.

Kyanna and Tiffany left the bed and watched as they touched and kissed each other. Jessie crawled over to Audrey, who sprung to life as if nothing happened, eager with anticipation.

"Tiff told me all about you, Red. How it was your dream to roll around with me and for me to lick you out...Well...Wishes do come true." Jessie said as she went down on Audrey, who shrieked with joy.

While the three of them were eating her, Audrey was too overwhelmed to tell which tongue belonged to which girl. Now, knowing that it was Jessie, she was in pure ecstasy. The feeling of that gorgeous tongue inside of her was indescriable. Jessie stopped licking Audrey, much to her dismay, but then pulled the redhead up and over her face, continuing to service Audrey's soaked cunt. Audrey screamed and screamed as she lived her lifelong ambition.

She then turned around and bent down to lick Jessie. The flavor of her hero's pussy was beyond description. It was the best thing she ever tasted in her life. Kyanna wasn't exaggerating when she said how delicious Jessie's cunt was. The two beauties licked and licked each other, feeling like they were in pure bliss. Meanwhile, Kyanna and Tiffany stopped making out and went over to suck on Jessie's gigantic fleshbags. It was like Heaven on Earth for Audrey as she and Jessie came together and all four of them laid down, cuddling and kissing.

"Best night of my life." Audrey said, smiling. Feeling genuinely happy for the first time in years. The four beauties slept naked together in that bed for the night, never wanting it to end.


	20. Breaktime: Final

The sun rose and the girls were all well rested and ready to get back to it. Lola has wandered into Jessie and Tiffany's room, seeing as the doors did not have locks. What she saw instantly made her soaked. Jessie was laying on the bed, Kyanna sucking her right nipple, Audrey sucking her left nipple and Tiffany once again licking the pussy she was pushed out of. Jessie was moaning, running her fingers through Kyanna and Audrey's hair as the three girls pleasured her, when she opened her eyes and noticed Lola watching them.

"Oh, hey, babe." Jessie said. The other girls did not stop to greet Lola, they were so focused on licking Jessie.

"Your little girl has really come out of her shell, hasn't she?" Lola asked, petting Tiffany's firm butt.

"She sure has. I can't even begin to tell you how kinky it is to have your own daughter eat you out." Jessie said.

Lola bent down and began licking Tiffany's pussy from behind, bobbing the cheerleader's clit up and down as the blonde tongued her Mom's cunt. After several minutes Jessie came, followed shortly by Tiffany. The five girls came together on the bed and all kissed each other sensually. They then got up, knowing the tournament would be resuming today in the hotel's basement.

Meanwhile, Momo had wandered into Nikki and Aiko's room. Aiko was just about to wake up when the catgirl pounced on her and licked her everywhere, causing the teacher to shriek and Nikki to jump from her sleep in shock.

"Oh, it's you, kitty." Aiko said. "Don't scare me like that!"

Momo just kept licking until she reached Aiko's pussy, massaging it with her tongue, making the Asian beauty moan.

"I think she's attached to you." Nikki said.

With that, the three of them got up and went to join the other girls near the elevator to resume the tournament. None of them had bothered getting dressed. They greeted each other with passionate kisses and gropes, giggling like schoolgirls as they pawed at each other's flawless bodies. They all took the elevator down to the basement. It was a tight fit, but none of them were opposed to the feeling of their hot skin all rubbing together. They fingered pussies, slapped asses and tongue kissed all the way down, where Kyu was waiting to greet them.

"Hope you ladies enjoyed your break. Now, let's decide this once and for all!" She declared.

The other girls got out to greet the fairy one at a time, starting with Lola. She bent down, pulled Kyu's panties down and gave her cunt a nice, long, sensuous lick, slurping and borderline devouring her clit. Kyu shrieked with the sudden pleasure, grabbing Lola's long, wavy hair as the black girl tongued her clit. Lola then got up and gave Kyu a passionate kiss.

"Consider that thanks for the surprise you had for me and Beli in our room." Lola said.

"It was my pleasure. I can't wait to watch all the tapes later." Kyu said with a grin.

The other girls all greeted Kyu the same way. Jessie and Tiffany had a threeway kiss with her. Momo licked her twat. Celeste and Aiko suckled her nipples. Beli gave her a passionate kiss. Nikki groped her rack and Kyanna and Audrey both gave her a hard smack on her ass, making it swell red. With the greetings out of the way, the other girls knew what was coming next. They all huddled up together, cuddling and kissing as Kyu pulled the lever and doused them in lube once again. They all screamed, giggled and rubbed it into each other, loving the slippery, wet feeling. After they were satisfied, the three semi-finalists all came up to the arena.

"Okay..." Kyu announced. "The semi-finals of the Huniepop Sexfight Tournament are about to begin! Aiko VS Celeste VS Beli!"


	21. Update

Hey, guys. Sorry this took forever. I've been going through a lot recently that I'd rather not disclose. Damn, I can't believe it's been almost a year since I started this story. I promise I'll finish this story very soon and after that, I'll do a series called Huniepop Sexfight Tournament: Aftermath. A storyline that shows all the girls doing various kinky things with each other in their every day lives. After that, I'll move on to anime related stories, mostly based around sexfights. Series like Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Highschool of the Dead, High School DXD, Konosuba and more. Hope you all look forward too it. Thank you all for your patience.


	22. Aiko vs Celeste vs Beli

And with that, the bell rang and the three voluptuous beauties all crashed into each other, pressing their massive tits together, poking their nipples into each other and rubbing the oil deep into their smooth, delicious skin. They all groaned and giggled before Aiko came down to passionately kiss Beli. The two asian babes giggled and moaned while running their soft, wet tongues together and Celeste quickly joined them. As they made out, Aiko slipped her hands down and began fingering her opponets. Beli and Celeste did the same. The three beauties engaged in a titfight, a kissfight and a fingerfight. It was truly a sight to behold. Like an erotic painting.

Given that Celeste was one cup size larger than her opponents, she began to overwhelm them and Aiko and Beli quickly kneeled down and began suckling Celeste's massive, blue DD tits. She cried out loud as the asian goddesses licked and bit at the hard blue buds. The alien girl ran each hand through the long, lucious raven hair of her opponents, as Beli stopped mauling her nipple and leaned down to eat Celeste out. She pushed her wer tongue into the alien pussy, slurping at it and not even attempting to control her saliva as it blended in with Celeste's warm, sticky pussy juice.

Meanwhile, Aiko was still suckling at Celeste like a baby as the alien girl bunched her hair into her fist, trying to hold on so the pleasure wouldn't overwhelm her. Aiko used her hand to grope, pinch and flick Celeste's free nipple before switching while Beli knifed her hand into Celeste's scrumptious, juicy cunt. Celeste was screaming bloody murder as the two skilled asian beauties dominated her. At this point, it was clear to her that they were teaming up on her. This match was a free for all but there were no actually rules. The only goal was to uttlerly overwhelm your opponent with pleasure, no matter what it took. At this point, Celeste no longer cared. She loved the attention and she finally came, exploding into Beli's face and hair while Aiko tongue kissed her. Beli soon joined, sharing the alien's love juices with the other two girls.

Just as Kyu blew her whistle, signifying the end of the first round, Celeste fell to the floor, shaking and moaning with pleasure. Her massive orgasm knocked her out. Aiko and Beli flicked each other's nipples and kissed, celebrating a job well done before approaching the crowd for their oil baths. Tiffany, Audrey and Nikki all rubbed the oil into their teacher's flawless body, giggling with arousal.

"You're so amazing, Ms. Yumi." Tiffany said, coming up to give Aiko a kiss.

"You can call me Aiko when we're off campus, girls." Said Aiko as she returned Tiffany's kiss while Audrey and Nikki palmed both of their asses. Meanwhile, Beli was being massaged by Jessie, Kyanna and Lola. Jessie smiled at her friend as they kissed while Kyanna and Lola flicked and pinched Beli's hard, brown nipples.

"You've grown so much, Bel. I'm so proud." Jessie said as she hugged Beli, pressing their tits together, sending shivers down both of their spines. Beli kissed Jessie as her and Aiko walked back into the arena. Celeste had gone into a deep sleep, completely passed out from the pleasure. Kyu walked uo to her, groped her blue tits and dragged her back into the stands for the other girls to take advantage of her. It must have been one Hell of an orgasm as she still didn't wake up. Not when Kyu groped her, not when she was dragged and not when the other girls used her as a sexdoll in her sleep. Kyu guessed that she was faking it and enjoying what the girls were doing to her, but she moved on.

Kyu rang the bell, signaling the start of round two. The voluptuous asian babes walked towards each other, running their hands through their opponent's flawless skin as they stared into each other's gorgeous eyes.

"Now, where were we?" Beli asked.

"Oh, I know." Aiko answered.

They came in for a short but passionate kiss, their lips popping as they wrestled tongues, eyes closed with bliss as Beli suddenly pushed Aiko to the ground, making her shriek with surprise. The Indian girl than mounted the Asian teacher, mashing their D cup mammaries together, stabbing nipples into each other and resuming their kiss. Aiko was still caught by surprise as Beli lashed her tongue across her lips and into her mouth. She tried to kiss back but Beli's tongue had Aiko's pinned down inside their mouths. They drooled over each other's faces, making loud slurping noises as they tongue fought. Beli reached her hand down to finger Aiko as Aiko squeezed Beli's bubbly butt. They both moaned with pleasure into each other's mouths. Half of the audience was watching with focus while the other half was too busy molesting Celeste(Assuming she actually was asleep).

Aiko and Beli finally broke their kiss, needing to come up for air. As Beli tried to catch her breath, a devious smile formed on Aiko's face as she tackled the Indian girl and reversed their position. She rammed her tongue into Beli's vulnerable mouth, licking and drooling all over her opponent's mouth and face. Beli was about to try and pull Aiko's hair in an attempt to break the kiss but Aiko pinned down both of her arms with her own, using her knee to pleasure Beli's dripping brown pussy. The pleasure was so overwhelming, Beli could barely move a muscle. Aiko tongued her mouth, kneed her cunt and held her arms down to the point where Beli finally came. Over and over again. After a few more minutes of this, Kyu blew the whistle as Aiko finally let Beli go, leaving a string of drool between the two mouths as the beauties exhaled.

Kyu raised Aiko's hand, signaling her as the winner. Beli was laying down, exhausted, as the crowd cheered and Celeste finally woke up, disappointed that she missed the sexfight. Aiko pulled Beli up and hugged her friend as Kyu spanked both of them, making them shriek and giggle. The three girls made out for a bit before Beli went back to the stands as she was groped and mauled by the audience.

"Okay, ladies! Just one more sexfight and our champion will be decided! Will it be Jessie or Aiko? We'll find out after a short break. Aiko needs a nice rest for this to be fair. We'll resume the competition shortly!" Kyu announced.

Aiko was escorted to a backroom where she was given a massage by attractive servant girls. She needed it after that sexfight. Her aches and pains were washed away as she fell into a nice nap. Meanwhile, the other girls were all bombarding Jessie with questions, feeling her up while they interrogated her like paparazzi.

"Are you excited, Mom? I am! It'll be so hot to see my teacher and my mom go pussy to pussy!" Tiffany exclaimed as she hugged her mother and gave her a kiss.

"Truth be told, girls, I'm a little nervous. You saw what Aiko can do. She has incredible stamina and an amazing oxygen capacity. The fact that she could kiss Beli for that long was unbelievable. But I'm excited too. It'll be a sexfight for the ages." Jessie said.

The other girls hugged and groped her as they expressed how excited they were to see the finals. Jessie grabbed Tiffany's face with both hnds and gave her a passionate, sloppy kiss.

"And after I win, you and I will give the goddess of love herself a fucking she'll never forget." Jessie said.

Tiffany's heart raced with excitement as Aiko walked back, nice and rested up for the finals. As Aiko made it into the stands, Kyu pulled the lever without warning, drenching the girls in oil as they all shrieked in surprise, giggling and touching each other sensually. Jessie and Aiko walked into the arena, ready to begin.

"So, it's come to this, Aiko. I've always wanted to dominate my daughter's teacher before. It's kinky as fuck." Jessie said.

"And I've always wanted to dominate a student's mom before. I've heard plenty of things about your legedary pussy, jess. Time to put it to the test." Aiko replied.

"And...sexfight!" Kyu shouted as she blew the whistle, beginning the final round.


	23. Jessie Vs Aiko Final Round

The busty beauties immediately crashed into each other, Aiko pressing her D-cups into Jessie's larger DD-cups, their nipples and tongues wrestling as their wrapped one arm around each other and used the other to pleasure their opponent's ripe pussy. They lowered other hand to grab and squeeze the other girl's plump ass as they savagely tongue fought and pawed at each other, drooling over their opponent's mouth as they slurped and moaned, trying to dominate the other tongue in their mouth. The audience was in awe, especially Tiffany. Watching her mom and her teacher go at it made her as wet as the ocean.

They pulled each other's hair to get their opponent's tongue out of their mouth and grinned at each other, their nipples still poking together. Aiko chuckled as she wrestled Jessie to the oil soaked floor and humped the blonde bombshell's pussy, making them both scream in ecstasy. Their lube-soaked hair bounced along with their jubblies as they scizzorzed before Jessie got up and knocked Aiko to the ground, lowering herself to kiss the asian babe as she fingered her ripe pussy. Aiko palmed Jessie's ass in retaliation, fingering her from behind to try and keep her pleasure even with her rival's. As they tongued and fucked each other, they eventually both came and relaxed, taking a brief breather before Aiko got up, flipping her long, raven, matted hair as she and Jessie pounced at each other again.

Jessie then flipped Aiko upside down and tongued her cunt, making loud, sloppy, slurping noises as she did. Aiko moaned with her pussy being assaulted and the blood rushing to her head. She tried to turn around and lick Jessie's pussy in a standing 69 but she couldn't. Jessie then reached down to tweak Aiko's nipples, adding to her pleasure. Aiko could take it no more. She came right then and there with Jessie still licking her and the pussy juice that Jessie managed to miss dripped down onto Aiko's body, slathering her toned belly and voluptuous tits before coming don to her face as she licked at her own fluids.

Jessie then dropped Aiko harshly onto the ground as she stood silently, basking in her small but incomplete victory over her daughter's teacher. Aiko struggled to catch her breath and before she could get up, Jessie took her from behind and grabbed her hair as she fucked Aiko doggy-style. Jessie tied her fingers into the raven locks, pulling hard as she slammed her pussy into Aiko's. She really was not giving Aiko any recovery time. Jessie humped her at least twenty times before Aiko came again but she wasn't done yet. She let go of Aiko's hair and pulled her up by her throat, fondling her tits as she kissed the asian girl's cheek and then put her tongue in Aiko's mouth again. Their rough make-out session quickly got them going again and Jessie was about to start fingering Aiko before Aiko finally found enough strength to break free.

She then turned around, bent down and bit Jessie's erect, pink nipples, making the pornstar scream. Jessie pulled at Aiko's hair to try and get her away but she wouldn't budge. Aiko then pinched Jessie's other nipple. It was a full frontal assault on Jessie's tits. Jessie could no longer handle the mixture of pleasure and pain and finally orgasmsed. As her climax disoriented her, Aiko switched, biting Jessie's left nipple and pinching her right. Payback's a bitch, Aiko thought. Jessie gave her no recovery time so Aiko gave Jessie none in return. Jessie came again quickly but Aiko still wasn't done.

She lowered her head to Jessie's pussy, using her hands to still pinch her nipples as she ate her opponent out. Jessie again pulled Aiko's hair in vain. Aiko's tongue swirled and twirled around Jessie's twat, juggling her clit and slurping her juices. Jessie could take no more and ejacluated all over Aiko's face and hair before falling to the ground. Aiko was about to punisher her even more until Kyu blew her whistle, ending the first round.

The two sexfighters walked towards the audience as the other girls oiled and groped them. Tiffany congratukated her mither, wishing her good luck and kissing her while Aiko's students pawed at her nether regions, also wishing her good luck. Once break time was over, the two beauties went back unto the ring and as Kyu blew the whistle, Aiko tackled Jessie to the ground, sticking her tongue inside of her opponent.

Jessie was getting nervous. Aiko ate pussy like no other girl she's ever fucked before. Aiko was just as nervous herself. Even while licking Jessie's pussy, she knew her opponent was no joke. Of all the bitches in their town, the two of them had the highest libido by far. The girl's boyfriend knew that better than ever. When they found out he was dating all of them, they were pissed until Kyu revealed herself and explained everything. Since then, he and all of his girlfriends became more or less mutual sexual partners. Not quite friends with benfits but they were all willing to share each other.

As Aiko assaulted her cunt, Jessie came on Aiko's face yet again and pulled the asian beauty up to swap so Aiko could swap Jessie's own juice with her. Their kiss was more passionate this time and not as aggressive. They were both getting exhausted but as she tongue kissed Aiko, Jessie threw her to the ground, held her down and started licking her out in return. Aiko knew this was the endgame now. If any girl could rival her oussy eating game, it was Jessie. Jessie slurped and devoured Aiko, making the asian girl scream as she pulled at the MILF's blonde locks. Aiko was already aroused, so it didn't take long for her to cum all over Jessie's face and hair.

As Aiko caught her breath, Jessie got up and locked eyes with their opponent. They could tell they were both thinking the same thing. To settle this with a 69. Jessie crawled into position and the two gorgeous cougars ate each other savagely. The audience could hear the slurping and sucking sounds and it was getting to them. All of the seats were slathered in pussy juice. They licked, sucked, slurped, bit, fingered, even fisted their rival and it began to take a toll. Their pussies were no strangers to punishment but this was getting too much even for them. Their cunts were beet-red and swollen, dripping all over the other girl's face and hair, even down to the other girl's chest and belly. Still they pushed on, not giving up. Their tongues overwhelmed with the taste of pussy, their bodies aching and tired, but their lust for thei opponent and desire to win never faded. They could probably fuck each other all day and night.

Finally, it came to an end as Kyu blew her whistle. The two seperated from each other at last, groaning in exhaustion and soreness, nursing their beaten up pussies as they starred at each other, realizing that they spent the whole fight without sharing a single word.

"That was amazing." Jessie said.

"Best fuck of my life." Aiko replied. They gave each other one last kiss and rested for a bit more as Kyu helped them up and kissed both of them passionately, praising them for an amazing show.

"And the winner is..."


	24. What you’ve all been waiting for

"And the winner is..." Kyu said, pausing for drama and buildup.

"Jessie!" She shouted, raising Jessie's arm.

The crowd all clapped and cheered as they exited their seats and went out into the arena. Tiffany ran to her mother and shoved her tongue in her mouth as the other girls pawed at her. Aiko palmed Jessie's ass, Lola sucked her left tit while Beli sucked her right tit. Nikki kissed her right cheek while Audrey kissed her left cheek. Celeste fingered her pussy as Momo licked her clit and Kyanna joined Tiffany in a threeway kiss.

Even with nine other women all over her and after the most brutal sexfight of her life, Jessie kept it together. Kyu the blew her whistle, making all the girls get off their champion for a brief minute as she presented Jessie's trophy, a golden hand with the index and middle finger extended to symbolize te gesture for fingering. The girls applauded as she handed it to Jessie, who stuck it in between her DD tits and sucked on the fingers. Kyu then swiped it from her and rammed it straight up her pussy, making her scream as the other girls resumed pleasuring her.

Kyu then stripped out of her ref outfit and joined the orgy. She went down on Jessie as Tiffany sat on her face, Kyanna kissed her neck, Aiko and Audrey sucked her tits, Celeste joined Kyu in eating Jessie out while Lola and Beli ate them out from behind and Nikki made out with Tiffany she was still riding her mother's face. The scent of ripe pussy permeated the air, the matted floors soaked with oil and female fluids, the sounds of moaning, slurping, lips popping and skin slipping was intoxicating. The sexual atmosphere had completely overtaken the entire room.

After Lola finished eating her pussy, Kyu got up and once again took the trophy and rammed it up Jessie's cunt. Sending a wave of pleasure throughout her flawless body as she tongued her daughter's pussy. Kyu rammed it in and out over and over again, coating it with pussy juice before taking it out, licking it as Celeste, Lola and Beli joined them, slurping Jessie's fluids and licking each other's tongues.

Nikki made out passionately with her cheerleader roommate as she was being eaten out by her own mother. She pinched Tiffany's nipples and ran her hands through her long, flowing blonde hair as they kissed before Tiffany came into Jessie's mouth. Nikki then leaned down and kissed Jessie, letting her share her daughter's juices with the blue-haired gamer girl.

Kyanna joined in with Nikki, followed by Tiffany. The four girls all tongued each other and pulled at each other's hair as they all shared tasty cheerleader juice. Tiffany loved the taste of her own pussy, especially coming from her mom's tongue. The four girls made out sloppily and passionately, drooling and slurping each other's lips and tongues.

Meanwhile, Aiko and Audrey lactated the blonde milf, sucking on her nipples and enjoying the flavor of her milk. As they finished drinking, they got up and kissed, sharing the flavor with each other.

Kyu then pulled a lever. The other girls noticed and thought they'd be doused in lube again, but that wasn't the case. Instead, a panel on the ceiling opened, revealing a giant sprayer, which pulsated and then bukkaked all the girls in very realistic but artificial cum. Gallons of it covered the girls, enough to fill a small pool. They all giggled and moaned in ecstasy, rubbing into themselves and each other, taking it in their mouths and swapping it with other girls, shampooing it into their own and each other's hair, wrestling each other in it. Eventually, it filled the room so much, they could swim in it, which they did.

The girls splashed each other with the cum, coating each other in the sticky white fluid before they call came up to Jessie once again began pleasuring her. All of the girls licked at her, swapped cum with her, 69ed with her, groped her, fingered her, pulled her hair, used her as a sex doll. And still Jessie could handle it. She was truly a super slut. All this sexual punishment and it still didn't satisfy her.

Deciding she wanted to dominate for once in this orgy, she grabbed Kyu and wrestled her to the ground.

"Hey, the tournmanet's over! You win, bitch!" Kyu shouted playfully.

"I know, pinkie. But I want you." Jessie replied.

She kissed Kyu, swapping cum with her as she assaulted the fairy's tits and pussy. The other girls joined in on dominating Kyu, licking her, fisting her, pinching her, kissing her, spreading cum on her, everything. Kyu was in heaven. This whole tournement, she was these gorgeous babes fuck each other like animals and she only got brief tastes of action in between rounds. Now, they were all pleasuring her and she enjoyed every milisecond of it. She didn't just come, she squirted like a fire hose, spraying all the other girls, including herself. The girls licked the cum off each other, sharing it through their mouths and massaging it into each other.

With Jessie and Kyu done, the other girls each took turns getting gangbanged. First Audrey, then Kyanna, then Beli, then Aiko, then Celeste, then Nikki, then Lola, then Momo and finally Tiffany. Even after all of that, the girls weren't done. They had licked, kissed, tirbbed, fisted, fingered, subbed, dommed and ate each other to oblivion but they still weren't satisfied.

To finish this once and for all, they basically started a pussy licking conga line. With Lola licking Momo, Momo licking Jessie, Jessie licking Nikki, Nikki licking Kyu, Kyu licking Kyanna, Kyanna licking Celeste, Celeste licking Audrey, Audrey licking Beli and Beli licking Lola.

They ate each other out for what felt like hours before they all simultaneously came into each other's mouths, faces and hair. They seperated and all began kissing each other, swapping the juices of the girls they licked. Jessie's cum was salty. Tiffany's cum was sweet. Kyu's cum tasted like liquid cotton candy. Kyanna's cum tasted like vegetables. Audrey's cum tasted like smoke. Nikki's cum tasted like gaming snacks. Lola's cum tasted like coffee. Celeste's cum was indescribable. Momo's cum tasted like fish. Aiko's cum tasted like fruit. Beli's cum was also salty.

After that, fatique finally began to catch up with the ravenous sluts. They all lied down, not caring about the cum getting in their hair and cuddled up with each other. They were too tired to go back to the hotel and shower, so they all slept in that cum drenched arena. Cozying up with the other sticky babes, kissing and pushing their tits together before falling asleep. Jessie and Tiffany slept on each other, dreaming of what they would do to Venus...


	25. Venus Part 1

Jessie and Tiffany stirred, as Kyu shoke them and whispered for them to get up. The other girls were passed out, still sleeping on each other, drenched from their cum shower.

"Time for your reward." Kyu whispered and then winked.

Jessie and Tiffany smiled and got up, tip-toeing so as not to wake the room full of naked, cum-soaked sleeping beauties. They left the room and once they were out of earshot of the other girls, Kyu grabbed both of their hands and walked them over to the shower.

"Better clean ourselves off for Venus." Kyu said.

She turned on the shower as the three beauties soaped and lathered each other, washing the cum from their hair and bodies. They would've messed around but decided to save their energy for Venus. After cleaning up, they didn't bother getting dressed for obvious reasons. Kyu walked them to an elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. The elevator shook for a few seconds and opened, revealing a massive room that looked like the inside of a gigantic mansion.

"Wow". Tiffany said in amazement.

Suddenly, a beautiful, naked girl with long purple hair down to her ass greeted them. She had a nice, plump ass and DD cup tits.

"Intake it these are the winners of the tournment, Ms. Kyu?" Asked the girl.

"Yup. You should've seen it, Bri." Kyu said.

The girl shook hands with Jessie and Tiffany and introduced herself as Brianna. One of Venus's many, many handmaidens. The handmaidens cooked, cleaned and greeted guests like most maids do but their primary duties were as Venus' harem. They would pleasure their mistress, her guests and each other whenever asked. Their sexual appeitites were an instiable as that of their mistress's, no they would never even dream of not being in the mood.

As Bri explained, Jessie interrupted her by grabbing her ass and pulling her in for a makeout session. Bri was surprised by soon reciprocated the kiss and Tiffany and Kyu joined in for a fourway makeout. After two minutes of swapping spit, they broke the kiss. Bri moaned in pleasure.

"I see why they're worthy." Bri said, laughing. She then gave the three of them a tour, showing them around the gigantic penthouse mansion. Im every room, the handmaidens were seen fooling around with each other. Jessie and Tiffany were getting horny and started feeling up Kyu and Bri. They didn't mijd though. They were trained sluts and used to being groped and pawed.

"Bri, how many handmaidens does Venus have?" Tiffany asked, as she fondled Bri's tits and kissed her neck.

"Thousands, Mistress Tiffany. Maybe hundreds of thousands. This house in the size of an entire city. It has enough quarters for all of us to sleep in and as immortals, we do not need to eat, drink or sleep unless we want to." Bri answered as Tiffany fingered her, making her moan and giggle.

Jessie roughly pawed at Kyu, making her moan.

"Damn, I knew you were a slut, but control yourself. You just got fucked by nine gorgeous babes. How do you still want more?" Kyu complained.

"I can't help it. Everywhere I look, I see women fucking." Jessie pleased. Kyu sighed and gave up as Jessie continued to molest her.

Every room revealed a lesbian orgy. The handmaidens were less like people and more like instaiable, living sex dolls who could never get enough of each other.

"Do you girls do this all day, everyday?" Tiffany asked.

"More or less." Bri answered with a giggle, turning her head to give Tiffany a kiss.

As the tour came to an end, Bri brought them to a massive door, telling them that it lead to Venus's bathroom where she spent most of her time fucking her handmaidens. Jessie and Tiffany both stopped pleasuring Kyu and Bri as they readied themselves to see the Goddess of Love. Bri looked into the door's camera, as the sound of moaning could be heard. Then, a clapping sound and it was completely silent.

"What is it, Bri?" Venus asked.

"The winners of the tournament are here with Kyu, Mistress." Bri answered with her usual bubbly smile.

"Wonderful! Send them in!" Venus replied.

The camera then turned off as Bri pressed a button to open the massive door. As the image cleared, Jessie and Tiffany couldn't believe their eyes. It was a pool. A giant, massive pool the size of a football stadium. And all around them were busty beauties in a gigantic lesbian orgy. All they could hear was moaning and phrases like "fuck me!" and "lick me!" and "harder!" The hair colors of the women varied greatly. Blonde, brunette, raven, red, blue, purple, pink, green, gray, white, every color imaginable. Every cup size known to man could be seen in this room. A, B, C, D, DD, DDD and beyond. The room reeked of ripe pussy and sweat but was dampened by the girls cleaing and soaping each other. Bri guided the girls through the never-ending mass of female flesh grinding against each other.

The handmaidens noticed and got up to grope and paw at the girls, making them giggle and moan with pleasure. Finally, they reached Venus, who was having her tits sucked and pussy licked by her handmaidens as another handmaiden sat on her face. The girls waited for a bit as Venus finished and the other handmaidens fingered all four of them to orgasm. The four girls made out with the handmaidens until Venus finally got up and clapped, signaling her concubines to leave the five of them alone. Venus got up and examined Jessie and Tiffany.

"So, Kyu, these two are mother and daughter, right?" Venus asked.

"That's right, boss. And they love each other in every way imaginable." Kyu confirmed.

"It's nice to meet you, Mistress." Jessie said before introducing herself and her daughter.

Venus kisses both of them to test their sexual prowess. She would have gone further but realized that this is their reward rather than hers. She has to do what they want.

"Let me tell you, I can relate to a relationship like yours. My mother was actually my predecessor as the goddess of love. In fact..." Venus paused before sugnaling one of her handmaidens to come to her. A woman who looked almost identical to Venus approached. Same green hair, DD tit, everything.

"This is my mother. She became my handmaiden after I took her place." Venus said before passionately kissing her mother. Jessie and Tiffany were soaking wet. The idea of finding another mother daughter lesbian duo turned them on to no end. Venus broke the kiss with her mother, who introduced herself as Aphrodite before kissing Jessie and Tiffany.

"It's an endless cycle of pleasure, you know." Aphrodite said. "Many of the handmaidens here were former love goddesses themselves but are perfectly content with life as concubines to their mistress and each other."

Venus then signaled for her other handmaidens to come to her. Jessie and Tiffany were surrounded by female flesh. The handmaidens were antsy and horny, waiting to pounce on the girls at any second. Venus and Aphrodite walked behind Jessie and Tiffany before Aphrodite signaled her handmaidens. The lesbian orgy to end all lesbian orgies was on.


	26. Venus Part 2

And with that, it began. The girls pounced on Jessie, Tiffany, Kyu and Bri. In seconds, the four girls were experiencing sensory overload. Just about every inch of their voluptuous bodies was being groped, kissed, licked, fingered and more. Kyu and Bri were used to this but Tiffay and even professional slut Jessie were being overwhelmed with sexual stimulation. It was like they entered another world. They felt the girls fondling and sucking their tits, pulling their hair, tongue kissing their mouths, fingering and licking their ripe, wet pussies as they held their legs open as the only sound that could be heard was giggling and moaning. It was then that they realized what kind of world they had gotten themselves into. A woman's paradise. Lesbian heaven. Plain and simple. The mere thought of going through these pleasures on a daily basis was too much for them to handle.

Venus and Aphrodite watched as they fondled each other, marveling at the display.

"I see why this Jessie woman won your tournament, dear. Most of our guests crumble under the weight of so many women pleasuring them." Aphrodite said.

"And her daughter is no pushover either. Kyu tells me she was an innocent, sweet girl before that man took her virginity. It took this tournament and her mother's skills to awaken her inner slut." Venus replies.

"Reminds me of our first time." Aphrodite giggled before giving her daughter a passionate kiss.

As the handmaidens continued their sexual onslaught of the blonde bombshells, Kyu and Bri clapped and finally gave Jessie and Tiffany some breathing room. The mother and daughter collapsed immediately, overwhelmed by pleasure, breathing heavily and they layed down in the pool, soaking their hair.

"Holy shit...That was incredible." Tiffany said.

"I've been fucked pretty hard before but that was a whole another level...If even one of those babes competed in the tournament, I don't know if I would have won." Jessie said.

Kyu helped Tiffany up as Bri helped Jessie up, supporting them with their bodies as they poked their nipples into each other. Giving them both a lighg kiss, knowing that they needed a bit before really getting into the good stuff.

"Oh, we haven't even started yet." Bri said, giggling.

"If you think that was something, wait until my boss gets a hold of you." Kyu said.

Venus and Aphrodite approached the fellow mother daughter duo as the blondes finally managed to get back some of their energy. Kyu and Bri let go of them, leaving the tournament winners alone with their prize. Venus went up to and tongue kissed Jessie, who eagerly kissed back while Aphrodite was doing the same with Tiffany. It was a mother daughter foursome. A dream come true for the blonde babes.

They fondled each other's breasts, hair, asses and pussies as the four beauties made out passionately like horny teenagers. Tiffany and Aphrodite stared into each other's eyes longingly, knowing they both wanted it. They got to the ground in a 69 position. Aphrodite on top, Tiffany on the bottom and went to town on the other girl's juicy pussy. Noticing what the other girls were doing, Jessie and Tiffany hooked up jn a 69 too. The four babes licked, licked and licked, juggling their partner's clit, tasting their succulent juices, eating each other like they had never eaten pussy before. They all came into each other's mouths, faces and hair all at once.

Kyu and Bri were watching the show as they went at each other too before they got an idea. The four girls came together in a fourway kiss, sharing the taste of pussy between them, pressing their tits together while they all palmed each other's big, bubble butts. It was then that Kyu and Bri doused all four of them with sprayers, soaking the four of them in white, sticky, artifical semen. The girls all giggled as they dug around in the water before finding sprayers of their own to fight back. They all rubbed the fake dicks until they climaxed and sprayed Kyu and Bri in revenge. It wasn't long until all six curvy women were covered with jizz from head to toe.

Aphrodite grabbed Jessie, pulling her by her giant DD tits into an embrace as she squirted Jessie all her head and face, rubbing the liquid into her hair. Venus and Bri were both spraying and rubbing the substance into each other's tits and hair before they tackled each other to the ground, giggling while Tiffany pulled Bri's hair, humping her doggy style while spraying the cum into Bri's body and hair. Moaming and giggling was all that could be heard in the room. After their little sperm fight, the girls came together, rubbing up against each other as they all made out, swapping the cum between their mouths as they tongued each other's drenched faces.

Eventually, the water began to wash some of the splooge off of their perfect bodies and Aphrodite lightly picked Jessie up and sat her on her face, tonguing the pornstar's beet red pussy, while Bri went down on Aphrodite. Venus did the same thing with Tiffany, sitting the cheerleader on her face, eating her out while Kyu ate the love goddess out. The blondes had never experienced tongues this skilled before. They moaned and screamed with pleasure as the goddess tongues lashed away at their cunts. It was pure bliss. Jessie pulled her daughter in for a sloppy, loving kiss as their oussies were being eaten. They had never been happier in their lives. They managed to not only rebuild their estranged relationship but make it a thiusand times better than before. They both came into the mouths of the goddesses, screaming bloody murder as they felt pleasure beyond human description or imagination.

Jessie and Tiffany fell back into the pool, washing what was left of the semen from their gorgeous blonde locks. The goddesses left as their guests rested and Kyu and Bri cuddled with them. In about 30 seconds, Venus and Aphrodite came back with strap-on sprayers. Jessie and Tiffany immediately got up and bent their asses into the air, waiting for their next fucking. The grand finale was here. Switching partners, Aphrodite took Tiffany and Venus took Jessie while Kyu positioned herself to eat Aphrodite out while Bri positoned herself in front of Venus's tasty pussy.

And with that, it began. The goddesses penetrated their partners, making them scream while Kyu and Bri licked their twats. Once again, pleasure overload began to set in but neither of them wanted to stop for the world. The goddesses slapped their girls' asses and yanked at their hair while fucking them doggy style as they screamed like banshees. Venus and Aphrodite looked at each other, kissed and then both switched holes. Jessie and Tiffany screamed even louder as they were fucked in the ass and pleasured by the tongues of Kyu and Bri. They could take it no more and orgasmed all over the two girls' faces and hair while the goddesses pulled out just in time to shower the other girls with artificial cum yet again.

Jessie and Tiffany fell onto Kyu and Bri. The pleasure knocking them out cold while even the experienced Kyu and Bri were exhausted. Venus and Aphrodite managed to get a fairly decent work out.

"I think we broke them, mother." Venus joked.

"I can't remember the last time we had guests who lasted as long as they did. Usually, they pass out as soon as the handmaidens are finished warming them up." Aphrodite said.

The goddesses decided to leave the blondes in the hands of their handmaidens as they decided to turn in that night. Kyu and Bri noticed how they moaned with pleasure even in their sleep.

"That must've been one hell of tournement, pinkie." Bri said to Kyu.

"It sure was." Kyu said.


	27. Epilogue

Jessie and Tiffany woke up back in their home, still sore after getting fucked harder than they ever had before in their lives. At first, they wondered if what happened was just a dream but quickly realized that it wasn't. After their little adventure, Jessie and Tiffany embraced their new and greatly improved relationship. They enjoyed both being a normal mother and daughter and fucking each other mercilessly. They and the orher girls had mostly become friends with benefits ever since the tournament. With a recommendation from Jessie, Kyanna had become a pornstar, quitting her job as a hairdresser. She had always wanted to become an actress. She never cared what kind of actress. She and Jessie had many raunchy scenes together.

Tiffany had joined Audrey and Nikki as a camgirl, using the money to pay for college and she could enjoy her roommates in many different ways now. She also invited her mom in for some mother daughter action. Naturally, the viewers loved it.

Lola continued to enjoy her job as a stewardess, meeting and fucking many different kinds of people and she was surprised by how many of them shared her WAM fetish.

Aiko kept teaching but became happier due to the "benefits" she received from many of her students. She managed to seduce the school board into letting it slide and even joined Tiffany, Nikki and Audrey for the occassional cam show.

Celeste had decided to stay on Earth, finding the planet fascinating. She would sexually experiment with many people around her, often without asking permission, but she was very persuasive.

Beli kept teaching yoga and broke out of her shell. She embraced her sexuality and it led to her teaching her students many new and "interesting" positions.

Nikki learned to become more of a people person. She maintained her gaming hobby and when she wasn't camming, she was streaming on Twitch, loving the idea of men and women alike drooling over her as she did what she loved.

Audrey was still a cunt but not quite as much as before. She quit smoking, went easier on the drinking and the only drug she used was weed. Her new roommates gave her way more pleasure than most of her old hobbies. She and Kyanna still butted heads but mostly out of stubbornness. She and the latina would settle every argument with a sexfight, often wherever they were at the time. No one seemed to mind in the slightest.

Momo stayed at her master's house, sharing him with the rest of the girls when he would return from his quest to fuck beautiful women across the cosmos after Celeste taught him space travel. While the girls were all fine with sharing him and each other, they would often settle who gets him for that night with sexfights. They even had sexfights for their viewers, just for the hell of it or when their competitive spirit took hold. Jessie remains undefeated but Tiffany dreams of one day surpassing her mother in the ways of the slut.

Kyu was rewarded nicely by Venus and Aphrodite for organizing the tournament and bringing them not one but two more worthy partners. She lived her dream of fucking her boss and it was glorious. All's well that ends well, it seems.


	28. Thank You

I seriously can't believe that it will have been a year ago tomorrow since I started this story. It all started as some pervy fantasy of mine and look at it now. I wanted to thank everyone for sticking with it. I really slacked on it at times and I apologize for that, but Rome wasn't built in a day. I wanted to make sure it was perfect. Thank you for the reviews too. I read every single one of them and will always read them in my future stories, so keep reviewing. I take every last bit of feedback very seriously.

Tomorrow, I will write a Bleach fanfiction and in the future, I will touch upon many other copyrights. All of my stories will be 100% yuri with straight sex only mentioned or implied. If you love yuri, I'm the author for you. Thank you again.


	29. New Bleach Fic is Up

For everyone who likes this story, check out the new Bleach fanfic on my profile I started today.


End file.
